Kisses are for Lovers
by KJmom
Summary: Draco is a high class prostitute famous for taking clients virginity and doing it with a tenderness and care so they feel loved. Harry comes to him for the same treatment. *SLASH* Drarry
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Written for the DracoTopsHarry fest on LJ  
Beta: Lori  
Cheerleader: SecretlyPadfoot  
BritPick: lady_of_clunn  
Final readthrough and additional BritPick: scarletladyy**

**This was such a blast to write, and I'm happy to finally be able to share it with you all!**

******Warnings:** prostitute!Draco, rimming, mentions of Draco with other males, randomly alive Snape, but only mentioned once in passing.

**This will be posted in three 'chapters' but was originally written as a very long one shot. I'll get it all up for you guys tonight!**

Harry finished his paperwork late Tuesday evening. He turned off the lights in his office, and allowed himself a moment to just sit quietly in the dark. He stretched his aching shoulders and back, and cracked his neck. He was already behind schedule, but he knew Neville wouldn't begrudge him the extra few minutes to just relax.

When he'd first joined the Aurors, he'd been out in the field. He'd thrilled at the excitement of stakeouts, chases, mysteries, and arresting criminals. He'd loved his job, and had thrown himself into it with all he had after Ginny had run off to play for the Harpies. He didn't hold it against her; he was following his dreams, and he saw no reason she shouldn't do the same.

Molly had been horribly distressed. She'd bemoaned her lost hopes of Ginny and Harry producing a horde of children for her to spoil, but even she had to admit it was for the best. Of course, she'd really had no choice but to be okay with it. She could no longer proclaim him to be the perfect match for her only daughter after the first time Harry's grinning face showed up in the Prophet with his arm around another man. Still though, she held out hope he'd officially join the family. She'd even set him up with Charlie.

Harry gave her a little credit there. Charlie was most certainly pleasant to look at, and very fun to be around. But, the problem was they already thought of each other as family. That was confirmed the first time Charlie tried to kiss him, and they'd ending up laughing. It was sad, really. There was this gorgeous man that Harry could truly trust, but things were just too weird for them. So, they'd gone their separate ways. Charlie wasn't really the type to settle down anyway.

Now, almost five years after that, Harry was Head Auror, and saw very little field time. He was getting bored with his work life, and had very little excitement in his personal life. He was ready to share his life with someone, but had no idea how to go about looking for a man. And, of course, there was one little problem he had to take care of before he could consider dating someone seriously.

Sighing, Harry stood from his chair, and grabbed his cloak, heading out to meet Neville for their regular Tuesday night drink.

The pub was smoky and dark; most of the tables were empty. They had a group that got together on the weekends, but Harry and Neville still met every week on their own. Being the only gay wizards in their circle of friends, they had things in common that the others couldn't really understand.

Neville grinned from their usual table in the back corner, and Harry waved. As Harry sat down, he smiled, when he saw Neville had already ordered their first round.

"Cheers," Harry said, lifting his glass and taking his first swallow.

A few hours and several drinks later, Harry confessed to something he'd never told anyone.

"You've really never slept with anyone?" Neville asked, sipping at his ale, eyeing Harry as if the other man might be lying.

"Really. And, I just want to get it over with, you know? I don't want to be so nervous about sex all the time. I think if I can just fix that, I might be able to really date someone. Maybe, I could even find a man I could spend the rest of my life with. I'd really like to be in a relationship, but I'm just too nervous about the physical part."

"It's just sex, Harry. How about that guy in the corner? He's been eyeing you up since you walked in." Neville replied rather flippantly, which didn't sound right at all, coming from Neville Longbottom.

"Well, yeah, but I don't want my love life splashed all over the pages of the Daily Prophet. And, that's exactly what will happen if I choose some random bloke."

Neville considered that for a moment, and then his eyes darted back and forth, as if making sure they wouldn't be heard.

"Well, I might know someone who can help, but you're not going to like it."

"Neville, at this point, I'd consider Snape, if I thought he wouldn't kill me, or use my sperm in some strange potion."

Neville laughed, "Since you put it that way, there is a bloke who does this kind of thing for a living."

"What? A rent boy? You have to be kidding."

"Think about it this way, even though it isn't illegal in our world, most prostitutes keep their business affairs quiet. And, though he has a reputation, he keeps everything extra quiet. He only takes virgins as new clients."

Harry gaped, "There can't be _that_ many people interested in losing their virginity to a rent boy."

"You'd be surprised. And, most of them, after they've been to him once, keep going. So, he makes a decent wage, I'd bet. I mean, I went to him," Neville blushed, but continued, "Still do sometimes."

"Neville!"

"What? He's good. He's really good. And, he treats you like, well, he's not strictly, 'strip, let me fuck you, and pay me.' He takes his time, makes you feel like you're the only man in the world. It's especially helpful when you're inexperienced. But, he doesn't come cheap, and he can be rather picky about who he accepts. I really think the only reason he agreed to take me on is the Order of Merlin I received after the war."

Harry processed this new information, as he sipped slowly at his Firewhisky. He could hardly believe that Neville had lost his virginity to a prostitute, and he continued to pay the man for services. But, if what Neville was saying was true, then it might not be such a horrible idea.

"Where do I find him?"

Neville grinned, "You don't. You have to have a referral from a current client. That's where I come in. I have an appointment with him tomorrow. I'll let him know you're interested, and if he is as well, he'll contact you."

Apprehensive about the arrangement, but still desperately hoping this might be the answer to his problem, Harry nodded.

"Okay."

"But, Harry? There's one other thing you should know."

"What's that?" Harry asked, tossing some money on the table, and pushing his chair back.

"This guy… well… it's Draco Malfoy."

X.X

The week seemed to crawl by, as Harry waited to hear from Neville. He wasn't sure why he was so anxious and hopeful. It was Draco sodding Malfoy. Still, when Neville's owl tapped at Harry's window on Thursday night, Harry's fingers shook as he opened the letter.

_Harry,_

_He agreed. Be at the address below tomorrow night at seven sharp. Do not be late, and if you have other plans, cancel them. He won't reschedule, and he won't see you if you aren't on time._

Harry rolled his eyes; it was just like Malfoy to be that much of a control freak. Even though it seemed Malfoy was the same prick he'd been years ago, Harry was a bit relieved to know he'd been accepted. Neville swore by the man, and if Malfoy and Neville could bury the hatchet and climb into bed together, maybe there was hope for them as well. And, if he showed up, and Malfoy really was the same ole prick, Harry could just leave.

X.X

Refusing to let his nerves show, Harry arrived promptly at seven and immediately raised his hand to knock. He was surprised when Malfoy didn't keep him waiting. The door swung open, and there stood Malfoy, leaned against the frame, looking Harry over from head to toe. But he didn't comment on what he saw, and thankfully, he didn't look at Harry as if he found him lacking.

What shocked Harry the most, though, was the way his cock responded at the sight of the blond. Harry had always known Malfoy was attractive. It was hard not to notice, when he carried himself with such confidence and pride. His hair was always styled perfectly. His eyes were a deep, stormy grey, and his body was slim and long. Physically, it was hard to find someone that matched Malfoy. It seemed he'd only got better with age.

Malfoy tilted his head to the side, letting his fringe fall into his eyes, and Harry was sure it was a practiced movement, one meant to entice. It worked. Then, Malfoy spoke, his voice carrying the same disdain from years past, and the image of beauty was ruined.

"Potter," As he spoke, Malfoy smirked.

And, that was enough to tell Harry this had been a huge mistake. Malfoy might keep quiet for his other clients, but there was no way he'd do that for Harry. Not to mention, he'd probably tease Harry the whole time. What had he been thinking? He couldn't lose his virginity to Draco Malfoy. Hell, he couldn't even stand to be in the same room as Draco Malfoy.

"Never mind," Harry said, turning to leave.

"Harry… I'm sorry, really. Come in, please?"

Harry stopped in his tracks.

"Did you just…" call_ me by my name… apologise to me… _"say please?"

"Yes, I did. However, I won't say it again. So, are you coming in or not?"

Harry didn't know what he was doing, and he was sure it was the worst decision he'd ever made, but he brushed past Malfoy, and walked into the man's flat.

The living room was plush and elegant, and it suited its occupant perfectly. A fire blazed in the hearth, and directly in front of it was the fluffiest rug Harry had ever seen. It didn't look practical for walking on, but looked just right for other activities. And, when Harry thought about just _which_ activities, his face heated, and he took a step back toward the door, suddenly sure he couldn't go through with this.

"I don't even know why I'm here. There's no way this will work. We'll probably end up killing each other. And, won't that be lovely in tomorrow's headlines?"

Strangely perceptive, Malfoy said, "That's why you're here. You need someone discreet. I'm discreet, and I know what I'm doing. You don't want to kill me, and I'm not into necrophilia. So, I think we're both safe."

"Malfoy-"

"Draco. I think if I'm going to bugger you, you'd best call me by my first name."

Harry cringed at Malfoy's tone, and his use of the word 'bugger.'

"Yeah, now I _know_ this won't work. I'll see you around, Malfoy."

Harry made to move toward the door, but Malfoy caught his wrist. Instead of ending up on the other side of the door, Harry ended up pressed into it by the weight of Malfoy's body.

Before Harry could complain or hex the man, Malfoy's lips descended on his. Malfoy's mouth was soft, his tongue warm and inviting, as it danced slowly over Harry's lips, enticing Harry's own tongue out to play. Without even thinking about it, Harry sighed into the kiss, granting Malfoy access to his mouth, and tangling their tongues together.

Malfoy kissed him languidly, as if they had all the time in the world, and Malfoy's only desire was to map the inside of Harry's mouth. Their tongues rubbed together, as Draco licked the roof of Harry's mouth, curling his tongue, and catching the back of Harry's front teeth.

When Malfoy pulled back, he looked as dazed as Harry felt, and his smile was bright, almost cute.

"See? This will work. I think, as long as we don't talk to each other, we'll be just fine."

Harry's brain was replaying this kiss, though it had happened only moments before. He'd never been kissed like that. Malfoy was so gentle, so unselfish, and so very fucking _good_. Knowing he needed to verbally respond with something other than 'wow,' Harry said, "Yeah."

Malfoy pulled Harry to the desk set up in the corner of the room, jotted something down on a piece of paper, and handed it to Harry.

It was his price, and to the side, he'd written, 'for the night.' It was quite expensive, but that kiss… Harry was almost certain he was getting a bargain. Even if Malfoy wasn't that great in other areas, he could probably kiss Harry to orgasm.

Harry nodded, and as soon as he did, he was pulled down the hall, and into a room on the left side. Malfoy shut the door softly behind them, as Harry took in the room.

The walls were off white, and the carpet under his feet was black, and he just knew it would be heaven to sink his toes into. On the dressers and bedside cabinets, there were red candles flickering brightly, and when Malfoy dimmed the lights, the whole room glowed.

There was a large bed centred on the wall to Harry's right. It was covered in a black mesh canopy, but the bed curtains were parted on the side closest to Harry, and he could see deep green, silk sheets, and a white spread pulled back to the foot of the bed.

He gulped, just imagining what they would do on that bed, but before he could get himself too worked up, Malfoy's hands slid around his waist. He was turned slowly, as if Malfoy was afraid of scaring him. Their eyes locked when they were face to face, and though Harry would have never dreamed of it before, Malfoy's gaze was reassuring.

Malfoy undressed Harry slowly. Each button he slipped free received his undivided attention, just like every bit of skin he revealed was given Malfoy's attention. When Harry's shirt was finally dropped to the floor, Malfoy's mouth was busy at Harry's chest, moving back and forth between Harry's nipples, licking and sucking at each one.

Malfoy's hand was brushing the front of Harry's trousers, ghosting gently over Harry's groin. He was hardly applying any pressure, just teasing Harry with his warmth, with the promise of more to come.

Harry, for his part, had hardly been able to release Malfoy's shoulders since they'd entered the room. He was so caught up in the moment, in all the pleasure Malfoy was giving him that he couldn't concentrate on returning the favour.

Though they had agreed not to speak, Harry's mouth fell open, and words poured out in a rush, "Naked, you need to be naked. I want you naked."

Malfoy chuckled, but it wasn't condescending or hateful.

"We'll get there, Harry. God, you're beautiful." Malfoy said, lips brushing Harry's throat, as he moved up Harry's body, walking them backward at the same time.

The hand still at Harry's crotch tightened, and Harry whimpered, pressing forward.

"I think you might need a little relief, before we go any further."

Harry agreed. His body was tingling with an urgent need to come, and he could think of nothing he wanted more at the moment… except maybe for Malfoy to be naked.

"Yes, god yes, but you need to be naked, now."

Harry felt Malfoy's mouth pull into a grin, as he whispered into the skin directly below Harry's ear, sending shivers down Harry's spine.

"You've said that several times. Are you anxious, Harry?"

Lying would do him no good at the moment, and Malfoy already knew the answer anyway, so Harry simply said, "Yes."

Malfoy stepped back a bit, and reached for the hem of his shirt, but Harry pushed his hands away.

"Let me? Please?"

"You want to undress me?" Draco asked, one perfect eyebrow arched.

"Um…" Harry started, a bit embarrassed by his boldness. "Yeah, if that's okay."

Harry's distress must have been evident on his face, because Malfoy tilted Harry's chin until he was looking Malfoy in the eye. Then, he said, "Whatever you want, Harry, anything at all."

Malfoy's gaze was intense, and his eyes held a warmth Harry had never seen there before. He'd always thought of Malfoy as distant, cold, and unfeeling. But now, he seemed open, caring, and more obtainable and touchable than he'd ever been before. There was something almost vulnerable in his gaze.

He'd probably done this countless times before, calmed a person through first time jitters. So, Harry reminded himself, he could enjoy this, but he'd do good to remember this was Malfoy's job, and nothing more. That look on his face, the one that was making Harry's heart try to leap out of his chest, was perfected with practice, and not indicative of how Malfoy was actually feeling.

Harry's fingers shook, as he fumbled with the buttons on Malfoy's shirt. He most certainly lacked the finesse with which Malfoy had divested him of his shirt. But, Malfoy didn't comment, and when Harry looked up into Malfoy's face, his eyes were closed, a soft smile resting on his lips. He looked absolutely blissful.

Pulling the shirt open, Harry saw silvery scars running up and down Malfoy's chest, and his breath caught. He caught Malfoy's eye, and trying to convey his remorse, he slowly ran his tongue from one side of Malfoy's chest to the other, following the line of one scar. He felt Malfoy shudder, and for a moment, they were lost in each other's eyes. Without speaking, Harry asked for forgiveness, and it was granted.

Malfoy raised a hand, hooking it under Harry's chin and pulling him upwards. Malfoy kissed him softly, and whispered, "It's okay, just finish undressing me, yeah?"

Harry nodded, and pushed the shirt off Malfoy's shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.

Then, he moved down, catching Malfoy's belt buckle. It made a tinkling sound, as Harry unfastened it, and with that sound, came the reality of what was happening. He was actually going to have sex. He was going to have sex with Draco Malfoy. The strangest part was he wasn't nervous anymore. Excitement thrummed through him, all anxiety left behind, as he pulled on Malfoy's belt.

Malfoy stopped him, just as he finished working the belt through the loops of Malfoy's jeans.

"That's enough, for now. Sit." Malfoy said, pushing on Harry's shoulders, and forcing him onto the side of the bed.

Malfoy eyed him for a moment, then, without warning, dropped to his knees, and reached for the zip of Harry's jeans.

"Fuck," Harry whispered, knowing exactly what Malfoy had in mind.

"Oh yes. Have you ever had anyone do this for you, Harry? Ever been sucked until you can't see straight and can hardly remember your own name?"

Harry shook his head, unable to speak, as Malfoy spread the fly of his jeans open, and breathed on the cloth still covering Harry's erection.

"Oh my, you _are_ innocent." Malfoy teased, just barely touching Harry's throbbing shaft with one finger.

"Mal-"

"_Draco_." Malfoy corrected, pulling at Harry's jeans.

"Draco. Please don't make fun of me, not right now. I know it's difficult. It's what we've always done, but just, not right now, okay?"

Malfoy's eyes softened and Harry rose up, allowing both his jeans and pants to be pulled off and tossed aside.

"I'm not making fun of you, Harry. I like knowing I'll be your first in everything. It's… exciting and quite arousing for me."

Of course it was arousing for Malfoy, it was why he did this, wasn't it? Harry frowned, suddenly horribly upset over the fact that so many people had experienced this before him.

But, Harry didn't have time to be upset for very long, as Malfoy's mouth opened over the head of Harry's cock. He lapped at a drop of pre come, moaning and closing his eyes. There was no way it could taste good, Harry thought. But, he changed his mind, when Malfoy used his hand to coax another drop to well up, licking that one off as well. Maybe it couldn't be that bad, not if Malfoy was actively seeking it out.

As Malfoy's mouth lowered over him, taking him to the root, his eyes never left Harry's face. It was surreal, seeing his childhood nemesis like this, grey eyes shining, mouth hollowed as he sucked, face flushed. The lovely, wet heat surrounding his cock was amazing, but the fact that it was Malfoy was what caused Harry to moan.

"_Draco_." He didn't even mean to say it, and he was sorry the next instant, because the heat was suddenly gone, replaced by a hand - which was good, but not nearly as fantastic.

"Say it again," Malfoy demanded.

Harry complied, because he was sure it was the answer to how he'd get Malfoy's mouth on him again.

"Draco."

"Yes." Malfoy, no _Draco_, hissed.

Draco engulfed him again, eyes still trained on Harry's face, as he brought Harry to orgasm quickly. Draco was still licking and sucking gently at the head of Harry's cock, running his fingers lightly up and down Harry's thighs, when Harry became too sensitive to let him continue.

He pushed Draco away, moaning as he did, "Too much."

Draco didn't go far. He rested his head on Harry's thigh, watching his pointer finger trace wide circles around Harry's navel.

"Did you want me to… I mean, I'd like to…" Harry's nerves were back, full force, and he couldn't seem to say the words.

He wanted to suck Draco as well, not only to return the favour, but because he'd never done it before, and he wanted to know how.

Harry covered his flushed face and grimaced, as he forced it all out in one breath, "CanIsuckyoutoo?"

He heard Draco inhale sharply, and the finger on his leg stilled, as Draco considered the offer.

"No, not right now, maybe later, if you still want to." Draco stood, and Harry took in the sight of him, shirtless, jeans hanging low, and his cock bulging so nicely. Draco's chest was lightly muscled, and completely hairless. The only hair in sight, was the light trail leading from Draco's navel, down into the front of his jeans, directly in the centre of that sexy little 'v' that Harry loved to see on a man.

"Like what you see?" Draco asked, but his voice cracked a bit, and Harry got the impression that he wasn't being cocky so much as he was looking for Harry's approval.

Harry nodded, swallowing in an attempt to wet his very dry throat.

"You're gorgeous."

Rising up from his elbows, the position he'd fallen into during Draco's amazing blowjob, Harry reached for the other man. He caught the waistband of Draco's jeans, and pulled him closer. Instead of unfastening Draco's jeans right away, Harry skimmed his hands over Draco's stomach and sides, leaning in to let his breath wash over Draco's abdomen.

Harry was surprised, when Draco moaned, low and needy, and pressed forward. He could see that Draco was hard, but, he had to wonder, did he get _this_ hard for all his other clients? Harry pushed the thought from his mind, because, of course Draco did, he didn't have the reputation he had for nothing.

Harry's hand trembled, as he moved it lower, caressing Draco's shaft through denim.

"I really want to suck you." It slipped from Harry's mouth as if he'd uttered the words every night for years. For some reason, he wasn't embarrassed to say it this time.

Draco carded his fingers through Harry's hair, and then trailed them down Harry's cheek. Harry caught himself closing his eyes, and turning toward that hand.

"Later," Draco whispered, moving both of his hands to his fly, and quickly pulling his clothing off.

Harry gulped, when Draco's cock sprang free. It wasn't _huge_, but it was way more than he thought he'd be able to take comfortably. It was a bit longer than Harry's hand, palm to fingertips, but it was the girth that worried Harry. Draco's cock was quite a bit bigger around than Harry's.

"Wow," Harry breathed, leaning forward without thinking.

To Harry's astonishment, Draco held his prick out, guiding it into Harry's mouth when it opened.

"Slowly, don't… don't even suck, please," Draco pleaded, sounding on edge.

Following Draco's request, Harry allowed the turgid organ to rest on his tongue. The first drop of liquid he tasted was slightly bitter, and almost coppery. It wasn't a taste he particularly liked, but knowing Draco was leaking for _him_ made it so much better. Harry thought he'd be able to bring Draco to completion and swallow, if only he was allowed to do so.

But, before he could consider it further, Draco pulled his cock away, pushed Harry to the bed, climbing on top of him.

Draco held himself above Harry, allowing no contact between their bodies. Slowly, he leaned down, holding Harry's gaze, as he brought their mouths together again.

This kiss was just as sensual as the last. Draco kissed Harry like he was trying to memorise every tooth in his mouth, every wrinkle in his palate, and every taste bud on his tongue. He kissed slowly, tenderly, and with so much care. Harry was moaning, tangling his hands in Draco's hair, and arching upwards in mere seconds.

"Merlin," Harry panted, when Draco began to mouth at his jaw.

He'd never been so hard in his life, and so soon after coming. It was ridiculous how much he wanted Draco, when hours before he would have said he hated the bloke. He didn't hate Draco now, though, far from it. No, he quite liked Draco, especially when his mouth was moving steadily downward, toward Harry's peaked nipples.

Draco's pointed tongue swirled around first one, then the other nub, causing Harry to curse loudly. He'd never known his chest was so sensitive, but every swipe of Draco's tongue shot straight to Harry's cock.

"Fuck, Draco, that's so good."

He'd forgotten the way Draco had responded to his own name earlier, and the growl that issued from the blond's throat sent a shiver through Harry's body. He vowed to say Draco's name as often as possible in the next few hours, and swore he'd scream it for him at least once. Apparently, Draco was one of those people that loved to hear their own name during sex, and it was the least Harry could do, since he was enjoying himself so much. He wanted Draco to enjoy the experience as well.

Draco ravished Harry's chest and stomach; there was no other word for it. He spent long moments sucking red marks into Harry's skin, and equally long moments tending those spots with his tongue. He nipped and licked, moving in no discernible pattern over Harry's torso, constantly keeping eye contact with Harry.

By the time Draco began to fiddle around on his bedside table, Harry was quivering with need.

Now he knew why so many people came to Draco for this. He knew how to manipulate the human body in ways Harry would have never imagined. And, it was no wonder his clients continued to see him. Harry could easily get used to this kind of treatment; it would not take much for him to become addicted to Draco Malfoy.

Harry was sure he was ready. He would have begged Malfoy to take him. He would have begged, right up to the point when Draco urged him to turn over, and he caught sight of that thick cock standing erect and ready for him.

"Oh Merlin, I… I can't, it's too… fuck. It's too big."

Harry expected Malfoy to laugh at him, or maybe take Harry's statement as a compliment and preen a bit. But, he kissed Harry again instead, helping to quiet Harry's anxiety and calm his body. God, if he could just kiss those lips for the rest of his life. But, Draco pulled away, sucking on Harry's bottom lip for a moment before releasing it.

"Yes, you can. I'll prepare you so well, that you'll feel nothing but pleasure. Even if there's a little pain, I promise you'll enjoy that too. And, if you really want me to stop, just tell me."

Draco was so calm, so in control and confident, that Harry allowed himself to be turned over, and lifted up to his knees when Draco instructed him to do so.

Harry tensed when Draco spread his cheeks. He was waiting to feel the first painful stab of Draco's finger, but, when Draco touched him, it didn't hurt at all.

Draco's wet finger massaged his hole. It was gentle at first, the pressure increasing as Harry began to moan. Draco gradually pushed into him, until one of his fingers was buried deeply. When he started to move his finger, it felt better than Harry had imagined.

"Ah… yes, that's so-" Harry bucked, crying out, as Draco's finger struck his prostate.

"There?" Draco asked, and Harry couldn't even be annoyed at the smug tone of his voice.

"God, yes," Harry whimpered, pushing his arse back, trying to take Draco's finger deeper.

He'd done this for himself, of course, but it was so much different having someone else do it for him. If only Draco would touch his cock as well. Then, Harry suddenly remembered that he had hands. He released the sheet he hadn't even realized he was clenching, and moved his hand toward his groin. But, his hand was stopped by Draco's.

"Don't touch yourself, not yet. Can you hold out for me? It'll be so much better if you do."

Groaning and screwing his eyes shut, Harry nodded, and moved his hand up, grabbing the sheet again.

Draco stopped massaging his prostate, but his fingers kept coming so very close, as he stretched Harry's opening. There was some pain, but it was really nothing more than a dull burn, almost a pleasant ache.

Draco peppered kisses all over Harry's arse cheeks, whispering such sweet and wonderful things, and Harry committed each one to memory.

_So beautiful._

_Want you so much._

_So tight, so hot._

_So sexy._

_God, Harry, you're fucking perfect._

_Going to make you feel so good._

_That's it, Harry, relax, open up for me._

Harry was so close to coming by the time that Draco finished preparing him that he'd had to move his hand to his cock, just simply to grip it and keep himself under control.

Draco's fingers left his body, and Harry groaned. He needed them back; he was stretched open and so ready, and now he was empty. Not even aware of what he was doing, he wiggled his arse, pressing back and trying to find that delicious feeling again. He wanted to be filled; he needed those fingers in him.

Draco's hands grabbed at Harry's hips, forcibly turning Harry over.

When Harry's eyes landed on Draco, hair dishevelled, body covered in sweat and flushed with arousal, he gasped. Draco was stunning like this.

Urgently, Draco said, "It'll be a bit uncomfortable like this at first, but I want to see your face. Can you handle it?"

Harry nodded, still staring at Draco's face and chest, not daring to let his eyes drop any lower. He didn't need to see Draco's cock at that moment. Luckily, Draco didn't give Harry much of a chance to panic. He raised Harry's legs up and let them rest on his shoulders, as one of his hands moved soothingly over Harry's thighs. Draco's other hand reached between their bodies to line his cock up with Harry's entrance.

"Take a deep breath for me, Harry," Draco whispered, just barely pressing the blunt head of his cock against Harry's arse.

Harry fidgeted nervously, but nodded, breathing in deeply and holding it. As Draco's hips pushed forward, his eyes stayed trained intently on Harry's face. Harry blushed under Draco's scrutiny, and Draco smiled.

"You really are quite beautiful, you know," Draco said, splaying his free hand over Harry's stomach, and leaning forward more.

Harry gasped, feeling the head of Draco's length breach him. It was painful, no doubt, but the way Draco was looking at him, like he was awed by Harry's presence in his bed, helped to ease Harry.

"God, you're so tight. You feel so good. Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Harry let out in a gush of air, "I'm good."

"It gets better very soon."

Draco didn't pause again, he pushed forward steadily, petting Harry's stomach and sides, and whispering softly to him. It was strange, to have Draco acting so considerate of him, and treating him so gently. But, Harry gave into Draco's attentions, and soon lost himself to the feel of being stretched around hard, satiny flesh.

When Draco was finally buried deeply inside of him, the pressure on his prostate was almost too much.

"Oh… oh…" Quickly, Draco gripped Harry's throbbing cock around the base, staving off his impending orgasm, and grinning wickedly.

"Not so fast. Relax, and I'll make it even better."

Harry arched into Draco, trying to get him to move his hand, but Draco held firm, and Harry's urge receded.

Then, as soon as Draco knew Harry wouldn't come prematurely, he started to move. Before Harry knew what was happening, Draco was surrounding him. Draco was in him, around him, touching him everywhere he could reach, but still, his eyes were focused on Harry's face. It was almost disconcerting, except Harry could see pleasure beginning to etch itself across Draco's face, and his body was quaking slightly.

Draco was, piece by piece, coming apart above Harry. His face was softer than Harry had ever seen it, and his hands were so gentle. In his entire life, Harry had never felt like he really belonged anywhere. But, just then, under Draco, in his arms, in his _bed_, Harry felt like he truly belonged.

Draco's hips continued to move steadily, and his hand stayed wrapped around Harry's length, as he leaned forward, once again kissing Harry.

It felt like an eternity. Harry moaned and begged, as Draco built their passion to heights Harry had never even imagined. The world around them seemed to stand still, and all Harry could see was Draco's face hovering just above his. All he could feel was Draco's body moving against him. His hearing was reduced to the symphony of their panting.

Draco pressed deeper into him, canting his hips slightly, and Harry's breath hitched, as Draco teased his prostate. The hand around Harry's cock began to move, but it was too slow.

"More, god, more," Harry pleaded, raising his arms to grip Draco's shoulders.

Draco shook his head, his eyes glinting wildly. And, just like that, Draco really changed in Harry's mind. He wasn't the skinny, pointy chinned brat Harry had once known. No, he was a man, a sexy, devilish, arousing man. Harry wanted more of Draco.

"Not yet," Draco groaned, speeding his hand only slightly.

Harry endured several moments of almost painful bliss before he understood what Draco was doing. He was trying to synchronise their orgasms. Harry was sure of it, because every time Draco increased the pressure on Harry's cock, his face turned a little redder, and his hips snapped a bit more frantically.

Harry could hardly catch his breath, as Draco leaned over him even more, trapping his hand and Harry's cock between them. Draco nipped gently at Harry's neck, and then turned his head to whisper into Harry's ear.

"Are you going to come for me, Harry? I'll bet you're gorgeous when you lose control. I've waited so long for this, Harry. Don't disappoint me. I want to feel you squeeze me. I want to see you come for me."

With that, Draco's movements increased, and his hand applied just the right about of pressure to Harry's needy cock. Harry was hardly even aware of Draco pulsing inside of him, or Draco leaning back to watch him closely.

An inferno raged inside of Harry. Pleasure swept through his body like wildfire, and Draco's hands stoked that fire. Harry screamed, as his back arched, and his cock spurted between them. He hands fell to the bed, twisting in the sheets, as he tried to anchor himself. But, Draco continued to stroke his shaft, pinch gently at his nipples, and moan every time Harry bucked under him.

Harry knew he was grinning madly a few moments later. But, afterglow with another person was something he'd never experienced, and he hadn't expected Draco to be so damn cute. The other man was curled into Harry's side, his head resting on Harry's arm. He was peppering tiny little kisses over Harry's neck.

"Stay, please." Draco said, with one final sloppy kiss, as he sat up, "I'll get a cloth."

Harry was left wondering if Draco had just invited him to stay the night, or if he'd only meant for Harry to stay until he returned. Surely prostitutes didn't make it a habit to actually _sleep_ with their clients. But, then again, from what little he knew about prostitutes, Draco was already quite different from the norm.

Draco walked back into the room, still naked, but completely comfortable with it. Strangely, Harry was comfortable with it as well. Draco was very easy on the eyes. He was muscular, but not overly so. He was pale, and he practically glowed in the flickering light of the flames. His hair was mussed, and he was smiling very softly. It was a sight Harry wouldn't soon forget, and one he wanted to see again.

"Wow," Harry said, breathlessly, "You're…" Harry blushed, suddenly self-conscious about staring so openly at Draco.

Draco climbed onto the bed, grinning widely.

"I'm what?" He asked, as he started to use the cloth he'd brought to clean Harry's stomach.

Harry swallowed loudly, but spoke very low, "Breathtaking."

Draco's hand stilled over Harry, and slowly, he turned his head to meet Harry's eyes. Without a trace of humour, Draco said, "You are too."

For a moment, they just looked at one another, and somehow, it was more intimate than what they'd been doing a few minutes ago.

"Well," Draco said, clearing his throat, "you're all clean. Did you want… I mean, it's late, and if you want, you can… stay?"

"I-"

"If you need to go, that's fine. I just thought you might want to rest. And, well, I wouldn't be against another go later, if you're up for it," Draco said, tossing the cloth onto the bedside table.

Draco was no longer looking at Harry. He was focused on the spread rolled up at the foot of the bed.

Harry was a bit sore to be thinking about 'another go,' but he really didn't mind the thought of curling up under the covers with the blond.

"No, I'd like to stay, if that's okay. I mean, you don't have anyone else coming over tonight?"

Draco stiffened, and then exhaled loudly, visibly forcing himself to relax.

"No," He said, very calmly, "No one else tonight."

When he turned to look at Harry again, his face was a cool mask of indifference. He looked too much like Malfoy to suit Harry. So, Harry did the only thing he could think of to relieve the tension that had sprung up with his question.

He lifted himself up off the pillow, wrapped his hand around Draco's wrist, and pulled. He ended up falling back very ungracefully, but as he'd intended, he brought Draco with him. Without thinking about consequences or rivalries, Harry brought their lips together again. Neither one of them could say the wrong thing if they were snogging the daylights out of each other. And, they did it so well that Harry wondered why they hadn't always settled their differences like that.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Harry woke to the sounds of a shower running. It took him a few minutes to remember where he was, but the night's events bombarded him, and his morning erection throbbed. Merlin, it had been so perfect.

He had just convinced himself not to tend to his problem while in Draco's bed, when the shower cut off. Harry rolled to his side, so that he wouldn't be raising the sheet.

Draco padded into the room, naked but for a towel slung low on his hips, and he smiled when he saw Harry.

"You look good in my bed," Draco's smile faltered just a bit, and a slight blush crept over his face.

Harry shifted nervously, but he was determined not to let this become awkward, so he replied, "I like being in your bed."

Draco smiled brightly again, and his eyes drifted down Harry's body, where he was desperately trying, in vain, to hide his state of arousal.

"Need some help with that?" Draco asked, arching an eyebrow and licking his lips.

"Um…" But, Draco didn't wait for a reply.

He moved swiftly, approaching the bed, and pulling the sheet back. Harry tried to shield himself from Draco's gaze, but Draco was having none of it.

Harry's hands were pinned to the bed, and his cock was encased in the warmth of Draco's mouth before he could even comprehend what was happening. Draco sucked him slowly, and, just like last night, his eyes stayed locked on Harry's.

Draco made little sounds of contentment, as he licked and sucked Harry's length, and Harry could almost believe he wanted to do it. Harry knew he wouldn't last long, not with Draco tending him so expertly, and the heat of Draco's gaze burning through him.

"Oh god," Harry sighed, when Draco's tongue flicked against his slit.

Harry worked his hands free of Draco's grip, and slipped them into the silky softness of Draco's slightly damp hair. As his fingers massaged over Draco's scalp, Draco's eyes fell closed, and he moaned around Harry's cock. That was all it took for Harry to come.

Rather than bursting forth, as it had last night, Harry's orgasm was like riding a wave. The build-up was fast, but he crested gently, and relaxed immediately afterward, with his cock still in Draco's mouth.

Draco pulled away slowly, almost as if he didn't want to. But, instead of moving, he pillowed his head on Harry's thigh, lightly playing with the hair on Harry's stomach, similar to the position he'd taken last night after sucking Harry dry.

Harry was enjoying the soft touches, and the sound of their breathing, when Draco spoke, "Are you coming back?"

"Hm?" Harry asked, still floating in his post coital daze.

"Will I see you again?" The question was posed casually, like Draco didn't really care one way or the other, but when Harry took a few seconds to think before replying, Draco's hand stilled and he stopped breathing for a moment.

"Do you want me to come back?"

Harry was buying time, and trying not to appear too eager. Of course he wanted to see Draco again. He just wished it could be under different circumstances. He tried to imagine taking the blond out to dinner, but pushed that thought away almost immediately. They'd never make it through a meal without hexing one another. On top of that, this was Draco's _job_, and Harry was just a client, one of many. Harry had almost forgot that several times.

"I do have bills to pay," Draco said, but when Harry quickly removed his hand from where it had still been resting in Draco's hair, he hurried to continue, "and you weren't half bad, Potter. I daresay, it has been quite a while since I've enjoyed sex as much as I did last night. So, if you are so inclined, I think I could make arrangements to see you again. Next week, perhaps?"

Harry carded his hand through Draco's hair again, and he was sure Draco purred. "I'd like that."

"Good. Breakfast? I had Millie prepare enough for two, if you'd like to join me."

Since Harry had just been thinking they shouldn't attempt eating together, or really anything that required much conversation, for that matter, Harry answered, "No, I really think I should head home, but thank you for the offer."

Draco lifted his head and smiled. "You're welcome, and really, you should eat something. I know I'm famished, and you could probably use a good meal too. Millie makes the best eggs."

Harry's breath caught at the look on Draco's face. His expression was open, honest, and almost pleading. Harry was sure that if he said no again, Draco's mask would slip back into place. He couldn't bear to see that happen. There was something very intriguing about this Draco, and Harry wanted to know him better. So, against his better judgment, he nodded.

"Sure, just let me get dressed."

Draco positively beamed, as he stood and handed Harry a stack of freshly laundered clothes.

"I had Millie clean them for you."

As Harry quickly pulled on his jeans and shirt, Draco grabbed a robe from his closet and slipped it on. It was a dark blue silk material, and it looked fantastic draped over Draco's long, lithe body. It was long enough to brush his knees, and Harry admired the way Draco's calves flexed as he walked.

Once they were seated at Draco's dining room table, a house elf popped in, placing plates in front of each of them. Surprisingly, Draco thanked the creature, and she smiled slightly before disappearing again.

The eggs really were rather good, and Harry was very relieved when Draco began to eat in silence. They didn't speak at all, and though Harry itched for a bit of conversation, he knew it was probably best if they took baby steps. Yeah, the sex was great, but that didn't mean they'd be good at talking about other things.

Harry finished his food, and saw that Draco was almost finished as well. But rather than sit there awkwardly, Harry cleared his throat and stood. He fished in his pocket, and was happy to note that all his personal belongings, including his money, had been placed back in the appropriate pockets.

Harry laid the money they'd agreed upon on the table, plus a bit extra. When he looked up, Draco was eyeing the coins lying on the table. He was frozen, with his fork halfway to his mouth, but his eyes did not waver from the money. Harry tried not to be hurt by that, but it stung, nonetheless.

Harry's hand dropped to his side, and with a softly spoken, "Thank you for breakfast, and well, everything, really. See you next week," He turned and headed for the door.

His hand had just fallen on the doorknob, when a set of arms wrapped around him from behind. One hand slipped into his pocket, and he heard the jingle of coins.

"You left too much," Draco breathed into Harry's ear, as he placed the money back in Harry's pocket.

"I…I meant to." Harry replied, unsteadily. He could hardly believe the way his body was responding to the feel of Draco pressed against him. He'd been completely sated not long before. Now, he was growing harder with every passing second.

Draco kissed the back of Harry's neck, then spun him around and crushed their lips together. Draco kissed him long and hard, his hands wandering over Harry's back and arse. It didn't take long for the two of them to be tangled together against the door.

When Draco leaned back, his face was flushed, and he was smiling in much the same way as he had when Harry had agreed to have breakfast with him.

"Same time next week then?" Draco asked, and Harry could only nod.

"Good, see you then." Draco ushered Harry out the door, still grinning in that perfectly lovely way.

X.X

Harry spent the next few days trying not to think about Draco, and failing miserably. By Tuesday, he was anxious about seeing Neville. He knew his friend would be all too eager to hear about his night with the blond, and Harry wasn't sure he wanted to discuss it.

Neville was waiting at their normal booth, and he grinned knowingly at Harry as he sat across from him.

"So, did you go?"

Harry nodded, and just in case they had any eavesdroppers, he cast an Imperturbable.

"How was it? It was brilliant, right? It's always brilliant with him."

Harry had to fight back jealousy and was a little surprised at himself. Neville was his friend, and he had no claim on Draco. Still, it aggravated him a bit that Neville had slept with Draco. It was one thing to know what Draco did, but another thing entirely to be sitting across from another man that shared his bed on a regular basis.

"It was good, yeah." And, Harry would be content to leave it at that; Neville had other ideas.

"What did you think about that bed? I swear I've never seen anything like it before."

Harry's brow furrowed, "Well, it was nice, but I didn't notice anything unusual about it."

He could remember every detail, down to the way the sheets had felt against his heated skin, and there had been nothing extraordinary about Draco's bed.

"It's round! And, it vibrates! Or did he not show you that? I don't think he showed me on my first visit either, come to think of it. I think he didn't want to scare me away." Neville laughed, and though he was looking at Harry, his gaze seemed far away. He was thinking about Draco. Or, to be more accurate, he was thinking about _sex_ with Draco. Harry raged internally, and had to take a huge drink of his firewhisky to calm himself before speaking.

"It wasn't round. I mean, I guess it was a bit large for a bed, and the canopy was nice, but other than that, there was nothing weird about it."

Neville's eyes grew wide, and he didn't say anything for a few minutes. When he did speak again, he didn't say anything further about the bed. However, it was obvious he wasn't finished talking about Draco.

"So, what time did you get home Friday night? I tried to floo call you, but you didn't answer."

"Oh, I didn't get in until Saturday morning."

Neville tilted his head, looking confused, and asked, "Where did you stay?"

"What do you mean?" Honestly, Harry didn't want to talk about this any longer.

"Well, if you didn't go home, where did you go?"

"I stayed at Draco's."

Neville choked on his drink, spraying a bit across the table.

Once he'd caught his breath, Neville asked, incredulously, "Are you serious? You asked to stay the night?"

"No," Harry said, "he asked me to stay."

"This isn't right," Neville carefully lowered his drink to the table, and looked at Harry very seriously.

"What isn't right? Really, Neville. Can we talk about something else? Please?"

Neville would not be deterred. "I need to hear about your night. I want every detail, right down to each and every word you spoke to each other, and how he acted."

Harry reached for his cloak hanging on the back of his chair, and started to put it on. But, when Neville reached over, and grabbed his arm, he stopped.

"It's important, Harry. Please, just tell me everything, and I'll not say a word until you're finished."

Harry huffed, but let his cloak fall back over the chair. He really did want to tell _someone_ about this. But, he was still feeling a bit jealous of Neville, and he didn't want any of that leaking into their friendship. He was scared if he talked to Neville about Draco, he'd end up making an arse of himself. He'd probably do something really barmy, like, tell Neville to stop seeing him.

Neville seemed serious, though, so Harry started talking. He told Neville every dirty detail, even though he was blushing furiously at times. By the time he was finished, Neville's mouth was hanging open, and it took him a while to say anything.

"I don't know what to think…but he treats me differently. I think he has a thing for you."

"I don't know what you mean." But, Harry's heart fluttered anyway.

"Well, for starters, he's never kissed me, not that I haven't tried. But, the first time I tried, he pushed me away. He says that kisses are for lovers. But, maybe it's just me." Neville sighed and seemed to deflate.

Harry didn't want to reassure Neville, or at least, not when it came to Draco, but Neville was his friend.

"I'm sure it isn't you, Neville."

Neville laughed without much humour. "Well, the only other option is that he's really interested in you. And, that's a bit unbelievable."

"Hey!" Harry cried out, more than a little insulted. Sure, he wasn't a great catch, but he liked to think he'd have at least something to offer.

"Oh no, that's not what I mean. Of course you're interesting Harry. I just mean, you two hate each other, right? You haven't talked in years, so it isn't like he's had a chance to get to know you since school. So, if he's interested, the only thing that makes any sense whatsoever, is he's always liked you. And, isn't that just too strange to contemplate?"

Harry thought about the way Draco had kissed him. Then, he remembered the way Draco had touched him, almost reverently. Draco had been so very gentle. But no, it was his job, nothing more.

"I'm sure he treats every client differently. Maybe he understood that I'd need more than a quick shag."

Harry shrugged, determined to find something else to talk about.

"Maybe," Neville said, like he wasn't really convinced.

The rest of the night was awkward. Harry was still feeling a bit jealous, and Neville's mind seemed to be wandering. Possibly, Harry thought, he was remembering how Draco felt on top of him, _inside_ of him. Harry wondered if Draco had ever sucked Neville's cock, then promptly decided he'd had enough to drink. If he was considering Neville's penis in _any_ context, then it was definitely time to call it a night.

X.X

Friday morning was nerve wracking for Harry. It seemed he had twice the paperwork he normally did, and every other person that walked by his office stopped in to complain about something. He just wanted the day to be over; he was going out tonight.

No, he corrected himself, he wasn't going out. He was going to see a _prostitute_. He was going to see Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy was a prostitute and Harry was going to let Draco fuck him, and he was going to enjoy it. Harry chuckled to himself, wondering how he might have reacted to hearing that several years ago.

Harry's office floo tinkled, indicating a call from outside the Ministry. Rising from his chair, he waved his wand at the fireplace, and just as he'd suspected, Neville's face popped into view.

"It isn't me!" Neville said.

"Um, I hate to tell you mate, but I'm looking at you right now. It's definitely you. As a matter of fact, you're the only person who calls me at work."

"No, I mean with… Are you alone right now? Can I come through?'

"Yeah," Harry said, stepping back and shutting his office door.

Neville stepped through the grate, grinning broadly.

"I have great news! Or, it was great to me anyway. You, on the other hand, might be disturbed."

Harry pulled a chair up for Neville to sit.

"What is going to disturb me?" Harry asked, slouching into his own chair, and propping his feet up on the desk. It was his office, and he'd use his desk, and the mounds of paperwork, for a footstool if he wanted.

"I'm pretty sure he's treating you a lot differently than he does all of his other clients."

"Merlin, Neville, not this again. Look," Harry said, suddenly sitting up straight, and scrambling at the papers on his desk, "I have a lot of work to do, and I don't have time-"

"Harry, just listen to me for a minute, yeah? I've talked to two of his other clients, and both of them have had experiences similar to mine. It was a bit of work tracking them down, he's so secretive, but I had to know. I had to know for my sake and yours. I really think you should talk to him. Harry, he doesn't take his clients to his _private_ bedroom. He doesn't kiss his clients, and he doesn't ask us to stay the night. He does treat you differently; to him, you aren't a client."

Harry shook his head, "No, I paid him, so I am a client, and it's his business how he handles his clients. Besides, he'll probably do me the same way tonight. Then, I can come back and tell you how wrong you are."

"You're seeing him tonight?" Neville looked at Harry like Harry had lost his mind.

"Well, yeah. He invited me back, and I didn't want to be rude or-"

"He _invited _you?"

Harry blushed. That part was the one thing he'd left out of his story earlier in the week. He hadn't wanted to seem desperate or anything. So, he'd not told Neville he was going back to visit Draco.

"Um, yeah?"

"He's never invited me back. I always have to call him and set up an appointment. And, I've most certainly never been to see him two weeks in a row. I get to visit once a month, at most."

Harry felt a little smug about that piece of information. Neville wasn't getting to see Draco as often as he'd like. That made Harry feel just a little less envious of the time Draco spent with one of his best mates.

"Maybe he won't want to see me anymore after tonight," An even worse thought crossed Harry's mind, "or, maybe he's setting me up. Maybe he's going to use this to humiliate me."

Harry didn't think he'd be able to stomach that. Humiliation he could deal with, and being humiliated by Draco Malfoy was nothing new to him either. But, in this situation, Harry thought it just might sting.

"I don't think so, I really don't. In order for him to use this against you, he'd have to go public with his profession, and I really don't think he has any intentions of doing that. I think he honestly likes you, Harry."

There was absolutely no way Harry was going to believe that. He could allow himself to believe that. It was too dangerous to consider.

X.X

His conversation with Neville was at the forefront of his mind when Harry knocked on Draco's door. He'd decided, sometime between finally getting Neville out of his office and making his way here, that he was going to watch Draco very closely tonight.

"Harry," Draco said, with a noticeable lack of disdain, as he opened the door and welcomed Harry into his flat.

The door closed behind him, and Draco pulled Harry into a searing kiss, already fingering the buttons on Harry's shirt. Draco made short work of Harry's shirt, and discarded it near the sofa, as he pulled Harry along by the waistband of his trousers.

As they walked down the hall, toward the same room Draco had taken him last week, Harry noticed another door, this one on the right side of the hall.

"Neville says you have a vibrating bed." Harry was fishing for information, he wanted to make sense of this 'special treatment' Neville said he was getting.

Draco paused at Harry's statement, his mouth still pressed against Harry's collarbone, and his hand poised over the doorknob of his bedroom - his _private_ bedroom, if Neville was to be believed. It was, apparently, a bedroom Draco didn't use for clients.

"I do. I didn't take you for the sort who'd be interested in something as cheap as a vibrating bed."

Draco still hadn't moved, and Harry was grasping for something to say. He was hard, painfully so, and part of him wanted to let it drop and allow Draco to have his wicked way with him again. But, another part of him was curious, and not so much about the bed. He wanted to know why Draco took his other clients to that bed, but not him.

"Can I see it?"

Still, Draco didn't move, and he hardly seemed to be breathing.

"Why?" Harry heard the reservation in Draco's voice, and was confused and intrigued by it.

"Why not?"

"Well, for starters, we're in the middle of something here," Draco said, pushing his hand into Harry's trousers and cupping Harry's erection.

Twisting away from Draco's questing hand, Harry stepped out of reach. Draco sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why are you so interested in that bed?"

"Why won't you just show me?" Harry countered.

"Fine," Draco relented, crossing the hallway and opening the door on the other side.

Harry stepped up, peering over Draco's shoulder. Sure enough, there, in the middle of the room, sat a circular bed. The bed was covered in blood red pillows and silk sheets. The room itself was decorated in black and a deep red. Harry could picture the room bathed in candle light. It would most certainly set a scene of seduction. But, the thought of being in that room with Draco caused him to shudder. It was just too fake.

"Okay," Harry said, turning away from the room, hoping Draco would get the hint and close the door.

"Satisfied?" Draco asked huffily.

"Yeah." Harry replied, though he wasn't satisfied, not by a long shot. He'd thought seeing that room, might help him figure Draco out. But, all it had done was make Harry jealous. That room, Harry thought, shooting the room a nasty glare over his shoulder, was where Draco took his other lovers. No, not _lovers_, but _clients_. So, what was different about Harry? Why didn't Harry get the same treatment?

Draco moved around Harry, stopping in front of him. A warm hand trailed down Harry's bare chest, and despite his confusion, Harry responded with a moan.

"Can we commence with the shagging now? Or did you want the full tour?" Draco asked, moving closer, his lips only a hairsbreadth away from Harry's.

Draco's eyes were dark with lust, his lips bright red from their earlier snogging, and his face was still glowing slightly with an aroused flush.

"Shagging," Harry said, tossing his questions aside for the moment. Surely he'd think clearer afterwards anyway.

Draco grinned, then leaned forward enough to bring their months together. Everything after that was a bit of a blur for Harry.

Somehow they made it from the hallway to Draco's bed. The next thing he knew, they were naked and pressed closely together. Draco moved slowly against him, pushing him to the edge, only to gently pull him back over and over again. By the time Draco finally entered him, they were slick with sweat and panting wildly.

Harry rolled his hips with every one of Draco's thrusts, trying to speed him up, but Draco would not be convinced. Harry's cock throbbed, but Draco only touched him lightly, teasingly, and it drove Harry mad with need. Harry's skin tingled everywhere Draco's body touched him, and he begged brokenly for more. He couldn't get enough of this, and he didn't think he ever would.

When Harry finally came, he was left breathless by the look in Draco's eyes as he watched. There was something almost tender about the way Draco smiled when Harry finally relaxed. Harry was completely exhausted, but Draco still hadn't come.

Wordlessly, Draco flipped them, so that Harry was sitting on him and Harry gasped at the change in angle. His sleeping cock jumped, and even having just come, Harry began to harden again.

"Fuck," Harry whispered, dipping his head down to nip at Draco's jaw.

"Ride me, Harry," Draco groaned, his hips lifting slightly.

Never having been on top, so to speak, Harry wasn't sure how to move, but Draco guided him through it. Soon, Harry was rising and falling steadily and Draco made his pleasure known every time Harry took him in.

"That's it, so good. Fuck. Harder."

The room filled with the sound of their bodies slapping together and their moans. Harry grasped at every part of Draco he could reach, and Draco clung desperately to Harry's hips. Harry was sure he'd have fingertip shaped bruises tomorrow, but just then, he needed Draco's tight grip.

Draco came first, shouting his release loudly, and tightening his grip to an almost painful degree. Harry growled in frustration, his cock aching for relief. Draco pulled Harry upwards, causing his spent shaft to slip from Harry's body. Harry mourned the loss for only a moment, because Draco's mouth opened, and then sealed around the head of Harry's cock.

"Oh god," Harry whimpered, screwing his eyes shut and clawing at the headboard.

It took only moments for Harry to begin teetering on the brink of orgasm. He tried to push Draco's head back, but Draco wouldn't budge.

"Gonna come," Harry moaned, still trying to pull back.

Draco only took him deeper, worked him with more enthusiasm. Then Harry was coming so hard he growled and thrust forward, disregarding Draco entirely. When he regained his composure, he moved back quickly, a stream of apologies falling off his lips.

"Merlin, Draco, I didn't mean to do that. I swear! I'm so sorry…"

But, Draco didn't' seem angry at all. In fact, he pulled Harry's hips toward him again, and licked a slow stripe up Harry's cock, catching the last bead of Harry's come on his tongue.

"Delicious," Draco murmured, planting a soft kiss on the tip of Harry's length.

Harry blushed, and tried to climb off Draco. Not only was he sitting on Draco's chest, but he knew it wouldn't be long before gravity would take effect; he'd be mortified if he dripped on Draco. But, Draco held him tightly, continuing to kiss and lick at Harry's groin, thighs, and bollocks.

It was a little uncomfortable, having Draco's face planted in such an intimate area, especially when they'd both already come. However, it was also kind of sweet. Draco was making the cutest sounds, but Harry didn't dare voice that observation, not with Draco's teeth so close to important body parts.

Just when Harry was preparing to insist Draco stop, so that he could slip off to the loo, Draco mouthed at a particularly ticklish spot on Harry's inner thigh. Harry jumped and laughed, and instantly regretted it.

"Oh Potter, ticklish are we?" Draco asked with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Malfoy, don't you dare," Harry said, in his best Auror voice. It was no use. Draco's fingers grazed softly over that spot again, and Harry jerked, trying to pull his leg away and laughing at the same time. Harry's legs were so tangled in the sheets that he couldn't make an effective retreat.

Draco grinned and tried to find the spot again. But, Harry was quicker, and finally freed his legs and leapt from the bed. He expected Draco to chase him, so when he made it to the door of Draco's loo without hearing sounds of pursuit, he turned.

Draco was still lying in the bed, his arms behind his head, and a smile softening his face in a way that made Harry's stomach flip. Harry was suddenly self-conscious, standing there naked with Draco watching him so closely.

"Um, I'm just going to hop in the shower really quick."

Draco nodded, but his eyes still roamed freely over Harry's naked body. Harry quickly stepped into the loo and shut the door.

Harry's mind was racing, as he started the shower and began lathering his hair. Was Draco so tender with his other clients? Did he practically thank them for coming in his mouth? Was he playful with them? God, he had so many questions to ask Neville come Tuesday.

Harry was rinsing his hair, when he felt a cool draft wash over him. Surprised by the curtain being opened, Harry forgot about the rivulets of soapy water running down his face, and opened his eyes.

"Ow, shit." Of course, his first thought was to rub the soap out of his eyes, and that only made the situation worse.

Thankfully, Draco grabbed a flannel, and promptly wiped Harry's eyes and face. Harry's eyes were still stinging when he opened them again, but not as badly as before.

"Sorry," Draco said, slipping his hands around Harry's waist, "Just thought I'd join you."

It was strange that even after having sex with Draco twice now, being in the shower with the other man made his heart race. Harry felt more exposed like this, when they weren't in the heat of the moment being drive by hormones and need.

"Oh…" Harry wasn't sure what else to say. What did you talk about while bathing with someone else?

"If you don't want me here…" Draco said, but he didn't release Harry, nor did he back away. What he did was lean in and suck gently at Harry's collarbone.

"No, it's fine." It really was, as long as Draco's mouth stayed right where it was. That warm, slick tongue lapping at the water on Harry's skin felt wonderful.

Draco's head dipped lower, and his tongue dragged over one nipple, then the other. He moved back and forth across Harry's chest, treating each nipple and the skin between to light little nips and licks.

"Wow," Harry breathed, feeling his cock begin to stir for the third time tonight.

Draco chuckled, and raised his head, "You are insatiable. I love it. But, for now, I think we'd best get you clean, hmm?"

Harry nodded dumbly, and Draco proceeded to bathe Harry quickly and efficiently. Harry still felt a little odd about the situation, but Draco put him mostly at ease with light conversation and reassuring touches.

Once they were both clean and dry, Harry wrapped a towel around his hips and started to gather his clothes.

"Why bother getting dressed? I'll have Millie bring dinner to us. We'll eat in the bed. But, you must promise that you'll be careful not to leave crumbs in the sheets."

"Dinner?" Harry asked.

"I don't know about you, but I'm famished."

Draco tossed his towel to the side and climbed back into the bed, motioning for Harry to join him.

"You want to have dinner with me?"

Draco scowled slightly, "I'm not asking you out, Harry. But, yes, I'm hungry. I'm sure you're hungry. We may as well eat together. Besides, I did get the impression you might be up for another round."

"Well, I suppose I'm a little hungry. I don't know if I'll be up for another go though," Harry winced as he sat gingerly on the bed. Being buggered was definitely something that was going to take some getting used to.

Draco grinned, "Sore?"

When Harry blushed, Draco's grin grew larger.

"Just a little uncomfortable is all," Harry replied, the old habit of not want to appear weak in front of Draco coming back full force.

"It's to be expected. And there are other things we can do that I think you'll find just as enjoyable."

Leaving Harry to wonder what he'd meant by 'other things,' Draco called for Millie and requested she bring the dinner she'd prepared to the bedroom. She eyed Harry suspiciously for only a moment before she popped out of the room.

"I don't think she likes me," Harry said.

Draco shrugged, "I'm sure she likes you well enough, and she's an elf, Harry. She doesn't have to like you. She'll be civil either way, it's in their nature."

Millie reappeared in the room just as Draco finished speaking. She served them each a tray and disappeared from the room without speaking to or looking directly at either of them.

Draco ate quickly but carefully, not spilling anything on the sheets. Harry, on the other hand, had to eat more slowly to make sure he wasn't messy in the process. By the time he was eating his last bite, Draco had set his tray aside and was watching him again.

"What?" Harry asked, dabbing his napkin around his mouth just to make sure his face was clean.

"You're really nothing like I used to think you were."

Harry sat his tray aside and barely noticed Millie returning to collect the dishes.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well," Draco said, stretching his legs out and reclining against the head board, "You're not a prat for starters. And, I never would have imagined you were hiding this amazing body under all those baggy clothes."

Draco leered at him, reaching across to pull at the towel still fastened tightly around Harry's waist, "Come here. How am I to debauch you from so far away?"

Harry let the towel be pulled off him, as he moved closer to Draco. Harry was hesitant, unsure of what Draco wanted, but that was made clear the second he was straddling the blond. Draco cupped either side of Harry's face, drawing him into a sweet, slow kiss. Their tongues drifted around each other's mouths languidly, and the heat built slowly between them until Harry was writhing on Draco's lap.

"Lay down on your stomach," Draco whispered against Harry's mouth.

As turned on as Harry was, he still didn't think he'd be able to take Draco again.

"Seriously, Draco, I don't think I can-"

Draco bit Harry's bottom lip, sucking softly on it before releasing it.

"Trust me."

There was just a moment when Harry thought he'd say no. Of course he didn't trust Draco. Why should he? But, Draco had been very gentle with him, and he found that he really did trust the blond. So, Harry lifted himself off Draco's lap, and arranged himself comfortably on his stomach.

"Just relax," Draco said, his hands running over Harry's back, kneading tense muscles.

It didn't take long for Harry to do just that. Draco's hands felt so good, massaging him, putting him at ease. He was in such a daze that he startled when Draco moved lower, rubbing and spreading his cheeks.

"What-"

"Shhh." Hot breath ran over Harry's arse, and Harry shivered.

Harry felt Draco's finger brush softly over his hole, and he moaned. God, maybe he could take Draco again. He certainly wanted to. But, that thought flew from his head when he was probed by something wet and pointed, and oh fuck, was that a tongue?

Yes, it was Draco's stiffened tongue circling around and dipping into Harry's pulsing hole. Past coherency, Harry grunted, fighting to keep his hips still and losing. Even as he cursed himself for responding so quickly and eagerly, he pushed backwards. Before he knew it, he was on his hands and knees, arching his back and spreading his legs.

That tongue kept pressing into him, and the noises Draco was making were absolutely obscene. Harry's toes were curling, and his cock was so hard it hurt. None of his fantasies had consisted of this. Until this moment, he had thought it was a myth. He didn't believe people actually did this to one another. But, apparently Draco did, and he was damned good at it.

Harry was to the point of reaching down to toss off, when Draco's hand, already slick with oil, wrapped around his cock. The tongue in Harry's arse delved deeper and deeper, as that magnificent hand ran up and down his shaft, twisting occasionally.

Harry rocked in time with Draco's strokes and quickly reached climax, limbs quivering as come spurted over Draco's hand, landing on the sheet in a little pool.

"Holy fuck," Harry groaned, falling to the right in an attempt to avoid the mess.

"Good?" Draco asked, licking his lips like he'd just devoured the most tasty treacle tart known to man or wizard.

"Bloody brilliant," Harry panted.

Draco beamed at Harry, and then rose from the bed and disappeared into the loo. Harry heard the sound of running water. While Draco was cleaning his teeth, Harry quickly found his wand, spelling the sheets clean.

When Draco returned, Harry patted the empty spot to his right. Draco slipped into the bed, and Harry pushed him to his back. Harry was thoroughly enjoying being pampered, but he thought it was high time he returned the favour. The thought that he was paying Draco barely crossed his mind. Besides, money was nothing compared to the way Draco made him feel.

Draco tried to protest, but Harry was having none of it, and shut Draco up with a few nibbles to the blond's neck. Harry slowly worked down the front of Draco's body, paying special attention to Draco's tiny, pebbled nipples. Draco arched, moaned, and gasped as Harry explored his chest and stomach.

As Harry moved lower, he became increasingly nervous. He knew the basics of giving someone a blowjob, but he'd never actually done it. He was encouraged, however, by the steady drip of pre come falling from the tip of Draco's cock. If he hadn't even tasted Draco yet, and he was this worked up, maybe it wouldn't be too difficult.

Harry took a deep breath, wrapped his hand around the base of Draco's cock, took a deep breath, and then closed his lips over the head. Immediately, Draco bucked a bit and hissed. It took a few false starts for Harry to find a rhythm that worked for them, but as soon as he did, he went with it.

Draco's shaft was thick and long, but not overly so. Still, only a few minutes in, Harry's jaw started to ache. But, Harry thought, glancing up to see pure pleasure written on Draco's face, the pain was worth it. Just as Harry was about to close his eyes again, Draco looked down, catching and holding Harry's gaze. It was intense, the feel for Draco's cock in his mouth accompanied by the weight of Draco's stare.

Draco's hands moved, one curled behind Harry's neck, and the other cupped Harry's jaw. Draco's fingers caressed Harry's face tenderly, as Draco's hips started to move and his breathing became more ragged. Harry's only warning of Draco's impending orgasm was a sudden thickening of Draco's cock. Then his mouth was being flooded with come. Luckily, Draco pulled out just before it became too much, spilling the rest on his stomach with a groan.

Harry swallowed the bitter fluid, and without thinking about it, dipped his head down to lap at the mess covering Draco's skin. It wasn't that he enjoyed the taste, it was the way Draco bit his lip when he saw Harry swallow that made Harry do it.

"Oh god, yes," Draco moaned, tangling both hands in Harry's hair and guiding him to every single drop.

Once Draco was completely clean, Harry let his head fall to Draco's chest, enjoying the steady rise and fall of his still heavy breathing.

"That was phenomenal," Draco said, almost too low for Harry to hear.

"Hmm," Harry agreed.

He laid there for a few minutes, listening as Draco's heart rate slowed. He was sure Draco was asleep when he finally lifted his head, but he was surprised to find the blond staring wide eyed at the ceiling.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked, seeing the troubled expression Draco was wearing. But, Draco only shook his head and lifted the covers for both of them to crawl under.

Nothing else was said, as Draco flicked his wand to turn the lights off. Harry tried to keep his distance, thinking Draco probably didn't really even want him there, much less crowding him while he was sleeping. Draco, it seemed, wasn't satisfied with Harry's distance, and pulled him closer. Eventually, they drifted off, Draco wrapped tightly, almost clingingly, around a smiling Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

"He what?" Neville exclaimed disbelievingly.

"Hush! Do you want everyone to hear?"

Neville covered his mouth, as Harry raised his wand casting a few concealing spells around them.

"Look, Harry, I don't know what is going on with the two of you, but his mouth has never been anywhere near my arse. And, I'd bet it's the same for everyone else."

Harry ran his hands through his hand, mussing it even more than normal.

"I don't know, Neville. I mean, one minute I think it's more than just sex, but the next… I don't know I feel like I need to keep reminding myself that it isn't real."

Neville reached across their table, landing a hand over the top of Harry's. When he spoke, his voice was serious.

"It's very real Harry. I didn't want to scare you or freak you out, but he's cancelled on me and at least four other clients this last week. He never cancels. The only thing I can think of that would make him do it now is you."

"If that is true why does he still take my money? It doesn't really matter how he feels, or even how I feel. There's this huge issue between us, and I don't know how to fix it. I can't ask him out, because I'm paying him to have sex with me. How desperate would that look? 'Oh, here's some money; thanks for the blowjob. Want to go out tomorrow night?' Yeah, right," Harry snorted.

"Then tell him you don't want to see him professionally anymore. That way, you can ask him out without all that between you."

Glumly, Harry shook his head, "That's just it. Even if I never pay him for sex again, it will always be between us. There's no way we can start a real relationship when I started off as a client. And, aside from that, if we started seeing each other, I'd want him to stop seeing other people. I can't ask him to do that."

"I don't think he'd object, Harry, I really don't."

Harry sighed, twirling his unfinished, warm drink in his hand.

"No, I'm being ridiculous. He doesn't want me. He just wants my money, that's all."

And, before Neville could buoy him with hope again, Harry stood and left the pub, not looking back.

X.X

That same week, Harry had dinner at Ron and Hermione's. Everything was going smoothly, or so Harry thought. Just after dinner, Hermione ushered Ron into the kitchen, insisting it was his turn to clean up. Once they were alone, she pounced.

"Who is it?"

Harry thought to ask what she meant; he even opened his mouth. But, knowing Hermione as he did, he thought better of it. There was no use denying what she already knew. And, she did know, he could tell by the sparkle in her eye. It was the same one she used to get in class, when she was the only one with her hand raised.

"I'm not telling you any names, but I could use some advice."

Hermione just nodded, and rested a hand on his knee as they sat down on the sofa.

He told her his story, leaving out the nitty gritty details, of course. While he was speaking, she drew him closer, and by the end, his head was on her shoulder, and she was rubbing soothingly at his back.

"I wish I had an answer for you, Harry. I really wish I did. But there are no easy answers. Are you going back to see him?"

"I want to say no, but yeah, I am. I can't seem to stay away. I want him, even if it's like this. God, what's wrong with me!"

Hermione sighed, hugging him tightly, "You're falling in love, Harry. Honestly, it sounds like he is too. Just talk to him."

Harry pulled himself out of her embrace and stood.

"I can't do that. If I keep my mouth shut, I get to see him once a week. If I say something, and he doesn't feel the same, it's over."

Hermione looked at Harry with more pity than he could stand, and said, "But is it worth it?"

X.X

Friday night found him, once again, standing in front of Draco's door. Excitement mixed with fear and Harry wasn't sure he could knock on the door, much less walk inside. But, what was worse, was not knowing if he had the strength to walk away.

For two weeks Harry had been sleeping with Draco, and already he was hooked. But, really, hadn't he been hooked from the beginning? He thought about all those nights he'd spent tracking Malfoy through Hogwarts. He hadn't been able to walk away then either.

In one way or another, Harry's life had always centred on the blond. And, if he was being honest with himself, the most boring years of his life had been the ones between leaving Hogwarts and now. Draco gave him a thrill like no one in his life ever had.

Knowing it was his only choice – the only one he could live with – Harry knocked on the door. He smiled when Draco opened the door, and Draco smiled brightly back.

"Come in."

Harry expected to be mauled the second he was through the door. It didn't happen. Draco simply pulled him into a soft kiss, and then intertwined their fingers, pulling Harry toward the kitchen.

"Millie's prepared dinner a bit early tonight. She just let me know it was finished before you knocked. Are you hungry? You must be, you came directly from work."

Harry was seated in a chair, and had a plate served to him before he could respond.

"Yeah, I stayed a bit late tonight."

Draco narrowed his eyes, pointing his fork at Harry, "I'll just bet you do that quite often. You shouldn't work so hard, Harry."

Harry chewed silently, curious as to how he should take Draco's admonishment. Was he concerned? Or simply trying to make conversation?

"Well, they pay me pretty well, so…"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean they own you," Draco looked thoughtful, as he said that, and Harry wondered how often that had happened to Draco.

Well, that surely didn't encourage Harry to ask him out. What if Draco thought Harry was only trying to own him?

"You should start coming here more than once a week. I'm sure you could stand to unwind more often than that. Would Wednesdays work for you?"

Draco said it casually, like he was merely suggesting they should have drinks together. But, Harry could feel the heat from Draco's gaze and it caused his pulse to race.

"You want to see me twice a week?" Harry squeaked, tugging at his collar.

He expected Draco to laugh, or say the suggestion had only been for Harry's benefit. He didn't do either.

"I do."

They stared at each other for a moment, the confession hanging heavy in the air. Finally, Harry nodded, turning back to his food. He wasn't confused any more. Draco wanted him. Draco wanted him as more than just a client. But still, he wasn't sure how they could move forward.

Deciding to just leap, Harry said, "You know, next month there's an Aurors' Ball."

Draco froze, his fork halfway to his mouth, but "Hmm," was all he said.

"I don't have a companion," Harry ventured further, still trying his best to gauge Draco's reaction.

"Well, I'm sure you could take just about anyone you want," Draco replied, very carefully.

"Just about?"

Draco chuckled, finally lifting his fork the rest of the way to his mouth. He chewed for a moment before he elaborated.

"I imagine the Weasel wouldn't be too fond of serving as your escort. So, yeah, just about anyone."

Whether it was meant to be or not, Harry took that as encouragement.

"What if I wanted to take you?"

That time, Draco didn't react; he cut a small piece of his dinner and took a bite, chewing slowly.

"That would depend."

"On what?" Harry asked, ready to agree to whatever Draco wanted.

"How much would you pay me?"

Harry's heart fell. It was just as he'd thought. Draco only cared about the money. He might have wanted Harry, but the money was more important. Harry almost lied. He almost came up with some outrageous amount (that he could, but did not want to pay). But, something stopped him.

"Nothing. You'd go as my companion, or not at all." With that, Harry dropped his knife and fork, no longer even the slightest bit hungry.

As he stood to leave, unable to remain in the same room with Draco any longer, he heard Draco's chair scrape across the floor. Then, the next instant, he was being pinned to the wall, and Draco's face was mere centimetres away.

"Say it again."

Harry didn't have to ask; he knew exactly what Draco wanted to hear. What he couldn't decide was how angry Draco was.

"I'd want you to go with me," and just to clarify, Harry added, "A my unpaid escort who's there because he wants to be."

Draco stared at him for a long, tense moment, and Harry was just beginning to get unbelievably nervous when Draco nodded, then kissed him so hard he saw stars.

When Draco finally allowed Harry to come up for air, Harry tried desperately to catch his breath so he could speak. But, Draco had moved to Harry's neck and started to tug at his clothes. Harry couldn't think with the way Draco's hands were moving over his body, seeming to be everywhere at once.

Clothes were tossed left and right and Harry's head spun as Draco lifted him, straining only slightly, and sat him on the table. Harry heard the crashing of dishes falling to the floor, and then Draco was on him again. It only took moments for Draco to have him stretched with oil he'd Summoned from another room.

Harry's legs were pushed to his chest, as Draco entered him quickly. The burn was intense, as Draco hadn't prepared him as thoroughly as he normally did, but Harry relished it. This was so much different from the other times they'd been together. Before, Draco had been caring and sweet, so in tune with Harry's needs and eager to please. He'd treated Harry like a virgin, even after that was no longer the case. But now, he was like a force of nature. Every stroke of his hips rocked Harry's body, and his hands were unyielding as the clung to Harry's sides. Draco was fucking him, hard and deep, and Harry couldn't catch a breath.

Lifting his arms above his head, Harry gripped the edge of the table, trying to hold himself in place, but, before long, he was too far away for Draco to reach him properly. Draco had, quite literally, fucked him across the table. He heard the table legs creak as Draco climbed on with him. Then, Draco was surrounding him. There was a hand gripping the back of his neck, fingernails leaving indents on his hip, and Draco's mouth was roaming over his neck, moving upward. Draco moaned, low and needy, when his lips finally sealed over Harry's.

Draco was rocking his body with so much force, that it was hard to keep their mouths aligned, and they ended up biting and licking at each other's mouths rather than actually kissing. Everything about their coupling was raw, primal, and Harry was awash in a type of pleasure he'd never experienced before. He felt owned, but at the same time, free. It didn't matter if he moaned or screamed; Draco wanted it all, left Harry no option but to succumb to the fire raging between them.

Harry's thighs tightened around Draco's waist, and Draco's hips moved faster. Harry clung to Draco, clawing at his back, lifting up far enough to clutch at his arse. He wanted Draco as deep in his body as possible. Draco was under his skin, pulsing through his veins.

He wasn't even aware of when he'd started talking; he only knew he was chanting the same phrase over and over, "Only me…only me… only me…"

Draco's answering, "Yes…yes…yes…" was so low Harry almost couldn't hear him.

When Draco came, it was with a growl so loud that Harry could feel the vibrations of it all the way through his body. Draco's thighs remained pressed tightly to the back of Harry's legs, and his cock stay buried deep, as Draco bowed his back, wrapping his hand around Harry's shaft. Harry panted, begged, and moaned, as Draco's hand moved up and down, twisting, pulling, and milking his release from him.

"Fuck," Harry hissed, through gritted teeth as he spilled over Draco's hand, wetting them both with his seed.

Draco didn't move, except to rest his forehead in the middle of Harry's chest. Harry sighed, lightly running his fingers up and down Draco's back.

"So, was that a yes, then?"

Draco didn't answer for a moment, but when he raised his head, there was something akin to wonderment in his eyes.

"You really were serious."

Harry nodded, lifting his head to press a gentle kiss on Draco's cheek.

"I…" Draco stopped, pulling his hand out from under Harry's head, and tracing Harry's bottom lip with one finger, "I think you can safely assume that was a yes."

"Good. Um… can we get off the table now? Maybe move this to the bed or the shower?"

Draco grinned, "The shower, _then_ the bed. I'm not finished with you, Potter, not by a long shot."

Their shower ended up consisting of a lot of soapy frottage, and by the time they crawled under the sheets, they were exhausted.

As Harry pulled the covers over them, he asked, "So, it's decided, then?"

"Yeah," Draco answered, "I suppose it is."

"Mmmm, good," Harry replied, snuggling closer, and letting his eyes fall closed.

X.X

Harry spent the next few weeks sleeping at Draco's every Wednesday and Friday nights. Saturday mornings were spent lounging at the kitchen table, laughing over breakfast. Afterward, they'd usually end up back in bed for a few more hours. Saturday mornings were nice, but Thursday mornings were Harry's favourite.

Thursday mornings, Draco would get up, bright and early (even though he didn't have to), and see that Millie served Harry breakfast. Then, he'd walk Harry to the door, wish him a good day at work, and kiss him goodbye. It was almost domestic, and Harry was getting used to it, very quickly. If he could just forget all the galleons he was leaving for Draco every morning, things would be just about perfect.

Harry had the money, that wasn't the problem. The problem was that he didn't want to feel like he had to pay Draco to spend time with him. He also wanted to know that he could show up at Draco's flat any time he wanted, and not find him in bed with someone else. That hadn't happened yet, thank goodness, but Harry was terrified of it. He didn't go anywhere near Draco's flat if it wasn't one of his nights. He just didn't think he could handle seeing Draco kiss someone else at the door. Or, hell, even just seeing someone else leave might be too much.

So, Harry enjoyed the time he was allotted, and steered clear the rest of the time. He didn't like it, but it was necessary for him to keep his sanity intact.

X.X

It was the Friday before the Auror Ball, while Harry was basking in afterglow with Draco when an idea hit him. It was perfect, really. If he paid Draco enough to live on, then maybe Draco wouldn't need to keep seeing his clients.

So, the next morning, when he left his money on Draco's bedside table, he left three times the amount he normally would have.

They ate breakfast, as usual, and they decided on a time for Harry to pick Draco up. Before Harry left, as he'd begun to do lately, he walked around the table, and leaned over to kiss Draco goodbye.

As he was opening the door to leave, Draco came out of nowhere, grabbing his hand, and pushing something into it. Looking down, Harry saw that it was the extra money he'd left.

"No, I want you to keep it."

Draco was firm, "No, Harry, we decided on an amount, and we'll stick to it."

Harry pushed the money toward Draco again, and when he wouldn't take it, Harry dropped it into the pocket of Draco's robe.

"Take it. You've earned it."

Suddenly, Draco's open expression closed, and his face hardened. His lips drew into a thin line, and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'll see you at seven, then."

Harry was pushed unceremoniously out of Draco's flat, and left wondering what he'd done wrong.

He thought about it all day, and he still hadn't figured it out when he knocked on Draco's door. He just hoped whatever had brassed Draco off didn't ruin their night.

Harry was dressed in his best set of Auror robes, the ones every Auror was issued for formal events. And, he'd even managed to control his hair enough to get it to lay flat. He thought he looked pretty good. Then, Draco opened the front door, and Harry found it difficult to breathe for a moment.

Draco's usually sex rumpled hair was styled loosely framing his face. He was wearing a crisp, white button down shirt and perfectly pressed black trousers. His shoes were shiny and his belt matched exactly. He looked so good, that for a second, Harry considered ditching the Ball altogether.

"Ready?" Draco asked, cooler than Harry had heard from him since Hogwarts.

"Um, yeah. You look nice."

Draco shrugged, pulling on a light grey robe, before stepping out the front door. He held his arm out for Harry to take, but the moment Harry Apparated them, Draco pulled his arm away.

It only took an hour or so of Draco's standoffish behaviour for Harry to think this evening had been a bad idea. Draco barely talked to him, hardly looked at him, and flat out refused to touch him. It was so bad, that Draco disappeared into the crowd, and Harry didn't follow. He'd been hoping for a few dances tonight, but if Draco acted like this all night, it didn't seem dancing was in the cards for them.

"Hey Harry!" Ron, who'd obviously already been indulging a bit in the open bar, flopped down in the seat beside Harry.

"Hi," Harry replied, trying to be jovial and failing.

"Oh, I suppose you know then." Ron took a large gulp from his glass and winced.

"Know what?" Harry asked.

"Well, I assumed from your frown that you'd had a run in with him," Ron leaned over, whispering entirely too loudly, "Malfoy's here."

Harry could have banged his head on the table just then. He'd told Hermione who the 'mystery man' was, and had just assumed she'd break the news to Ron. She knew Harry was bringing Draco tonight, and he couldn't believe she hadn't said a word. Well, there was nothing for it Harry would just have to tell Ron himself.

"Yeah. He's here with me."

Harry waited, fully expecting Ron to scream in outrage. But, while Ron did gawp, flapping his jaw like a fish out of water, there was no yelling.

When Ron did regain his ability to speak, all he said was, "Well, someone better tell him that, because I just saw him getting awfully cosy with Anthony Goldstein."

If Ron said anything else, Harry didn't hear it. He was already up and winding through the crowd. Sure enough, on the other side of the room, there sat Draco, entirely too close to Anthony. Harry was angrier than he'd ever been in his life. It was one thing to know what Draco did. It was another thing to see it in action. And, they were supposed to be here together_._

Harry didn't think; he just acted. He marched the remaining few steps towards the men, grabbed Draco by the arm, and wrenched him away. The only explanation Harry had for how easily Draco followed him to the loo, was that he was in shock. As soon as the door closed behind them, Draco tore away from him, snarling and infuriated.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing, Potter?"

Harry reeled, jumping back as if he'd been slapped. It had been so long since Draco had called him by his last name in that manner. Then, remembering the way Draco had been pretty much laying all over Anthony, Harry's anger resurfaced, and he surged forward.

His Auror skills kicked in, and with barely a struggle, he pressed a red faced, feral Draco into the wall.

"No, _Malfoy_, what the bloody hell are _you_ doing? You're supposed to be _my_ escort. I thought that, for this one fucking night, you might resist chatting up new clients. Or, is he a current client? Is that what you're doing? Looking to earn a little extra? Were you hoping to sneak off to the loo and earn a galleon or two?"

Harry was so mad, so horribly furious, that he couldn't control the words coming out of his mouth. He didn't really believe them, but he needed to get a rise out of the blond. But, Draco just stood there, almost like he couldn't believe Harry would say those things to him. So, Harry pushed further.

"You know, I gave you extra this morning for a reason. I was hoping to avoid this. But, I guess it's just in your nature, isn't it? You're just a fucking whore." Harry spit the last word, directly in Draco's face, and that did it.

Draco's mouth snapped shut, his eyes hardened, and every muscle in his body went taut.

Sometime during his rant, Harry's grip had loosened, and Draco's fist connected with Harry's jaw before he knew what was happening. Harry's head snapped back from the force of the blow, and Draco used that to his advantage. As Harry stumbled backwards, Draco grabbed him around the waist and tackled him to the floor.

Draco's face loomed above Harry, alight with a fire Harry hadn't witnessed for years. They struggled for breath, chests heaving both with the need for oxygen and the pure adrenaline of the moment. Draco was smaller than Harry, but he possessed a strength belied by his lithe frame. Draco's hands came up, tangling in Harry's hair painfully, and holding his head still. Hot breathe washed over Harry's face as Draco spoke.

"You don't own me, Potter. You can't buy me by dropping a few extra galleons in my pocket," Draco's words were harsh and venomous, and Harry shivered, the all too familiar pressing need to win taking hold of him again.

Harry bucked up, throwing Draco off balance, and struggling for the upper hand. They rolled and tumbled throwing punches, kicking, and growling for all they were worth. Suddenly, the last few weeks didn't seem real, but _this_, this wild out of control fight for dominance on a nasty bathroom floor... this was real.

Blood trickled down both their faces, and by the time Harry was seated firmly on top of Draco, he felt so fucking alive. And Draco was… God, he was so fucking perfect. Harry had forgot how good it felt, how his body could thrum with excitement just from a tussle with this man. There was one difference now, though. Harry was hard. He was hard and aching, and just wanted them naked. So, in the middle of the worst physical fight they'd ever had, Harry trapped Draco's arms to his sides, and leaned down.

Their lips met in a biting, punishing kiss. The coppery taste of blood rested heavily on Harry's tongue, but he didn't stop. He drove his tongue as far as he could into Draco's mouth, his hands grasped whatever part of Draco he could reach, and he hissed encouragement, when Draco's nails dug painfully into his back.

Though he was on bottom, Draco quickly took control, calming Harry, bringing him back to himself. His lips left Harry's mouth, and worked over the skin of his jaw. Draco's hands loosened and roamed over Harry, slipping beneath his shirt, running up and down the overheated skin.

Harry's cock was throbbing, trapped inside his trousers, straining against his zip and too many layers of clothing. He could feel an answering bulge from Draco, and he just needed; he couldn't even think for the need pulsing through him. But, there was something he needed to say.

He fought the lust taking over his mind, and panted, "I don't want to own you, Draco. I just don't want to fucking _share_ you."

Draco moaned, but otherwise didn't answer, as he Apparated them out of the loo and into his flat. They landed on Draco's bedroom floor, and Draco wasted no time getting them naked. Then Draco's fingers were pressing into Harry, stretching him, filling him. Harry arched and writhed, sweating profusely, as Draco prepared him. Harry was still on top, and he lifted up to his knees and sank onto Draco's cock with a whimper. He gripped Draco's shoulders, using the leverage to ride Draco slowly, rolling his hips, and taking Draco deeper with every downward motion.

Draco's hands gripped Harry's sides, holding him tightly. Draco's face was still a bit bloody, and his hair was sweaty. He looked out of sorts and lost to pleasure. He was more attractive in that moment than he'd ever been.

Harry used his hold on Draco's shoulders to pull him up, so that Draco was sitting, and Harry was in his lap. He wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, and latched his lips onto Draco's, kissing him fiercely, administering little nips to his already sore lips.

Draco grunted, as Harry began to fuck himself harder on Draco's cock. They were still moving painfully slowly, but he took Draco so deeply into him, that Harry could feel Draco everywhere. It hurt so good, and Harry could hardly breathe due to the intensity of their coupling.

Draco moaned, arching and pressing upward; he held Harry's hips still, and buried himself as far as he could inside of Harry. They were so still, and Harry felt Draco's cock pulse, felt Draco's release. It was surreal, staring into those grey eyes, and watching Draco's face contort in pleasure. Draco groaned, twitched once, and fell back, completely wrung out.

But, Harry was still aching, still desperate with the need to come. He took himself in hand, still seated firmly on Draco's cock, and began to pull. He stroked himself quickly, and in seconds, his orgasm was upon him. Fisting himself with abandon, biting his busted lip hard enough to cause him to bleed again, Harry came. He painted Draco's chest and stomach with his release, spurt after spurt marking that pale skin.

As Harry began to relax, Draco pulled him down, kissing him gently, and carding his fingers through Harry's hair. It was sticky and wet, and Harry grimaced, both from the pain in his split lip, and the mess between them.

"Ugh," Harry groaned, trying to rise up.

"Shhh, not yet," Draco whispered, and the shaky quality of his voice held Harry captive.

Harry was so tired, so entirely spent, and he ached in all the right places, and a few odd ones. His lip was killing him, and he was sure he had a black eye blooming. Draco's chest was a bit bony, and given that Draco's cock had just slipped from his body, he knew he was leaking. But, despite all of it, Harry felt calm and wonderfully sated.

Draco was soft and pliant beneath Harry, and it helped him find the courage he needed to address a few things. He needed to know what all this was for Draco, and now seemed as good a time as any.

"I know you don't kiss your other clients," Draco stiffened slightly, but Harry rubbed a hand softly down Draco's chest and felt some of the tension leave his body.

"You're correct," But, Draco didn't say anything further.

"I also know that you don't take clients into your bedroom, and you don't allow them to spend the night."

Draco held his breath, and Harry rose up to look him in the eye.

"So, what is this? Am I a client? Or…"

"Or what?" Draco asked.

Steeling himself for rejection, Harry said, "Are we lovers?"

Draco scoffed, but it sounded empty, scared, _trapped_. He tried to sit up, but Harry remained steady keeping Draco under him, holding him still.

"Look, Potter, if you insist on having this ridiculous conversation, let's do it with our clothes on, shall we?"

Harry shook his head and allowed one of his hands to roam over Draco's chest.

"I like you like this, so vulnerable and naked."

Draco turned his head away, clenching his jaw, and staring at the wall.

"Please just answer me? If it makes this any easier I want us to be. God, I do, so much. That's why I left extra money this morning. I wasn't trying to own you… Or, I guess, in my own stupid way, maybe I was. I don't know. I just know the thought of you with anyone else makes me so angry," Harry's hand moved upward, cupping Draco's cheek, and trying to turn his face, but Draco would have none of it.

Harry sighed, "I thought if you didn't need the money, maybe you'd stop seeing them. I just… I want you. I want you all to myself. I'm greedy, but fuck, I think I've earned the right to be a least a little selfish. I want us to be lovers, Draco, and I want to be your only lover."

Draco laughed, a choked, humourless sound that gave Harry a chill.

"You think I do this for the money? I have a small fortune squirreled away. I don't need to fuck the likes of Neville Longbottom to survive, Potter. I do it because I enjoy it. I do it because I'm good at it. I do it because… because…" Draco's voice broke, and Harry could no longer look at the pained expression on his face.

Harry lowered himself, once again, to Draco's chest. He rested his ear directly over Draco's heart, and let himself just listen for a moment, before he said anything. Once Draco's pulse had slowed some, Harry prodded.

"Why, Draco? Why do you do this?"

There was a huff, and then the body below Harry shuddered once just before Draco spoke.

"Because, for those few hours, I'm connected to someone. There's a warm body under me, someone in my bed who actually wants to be there. There's heated flesh, and throaty moans, and pleasure so deep it warms me from the inside out. It doesn't matter who it is, or it didn't used to matter."

"It does now?"

"Merlin help me, but it does," it was barely a whisper, but Harry heard and understood.

They were silent for a long while. Harry was processing this new information that Draco actually enjoyed his job. While at the same time, he was bubbling with excitement over Draco's admission. There might be hope for them yet.

"You were the first person I've ever kissed." It came out of nowhere, breaking the silence between them like a gong. Harry could scarcely believe he'd heard correctly.

"You're taking the piss."

"I'm most certainly am not. It wasn't like there was opportunity or even desire really, to engage in such mundane activities while we were in school. Then, I started this straight out of the trials. I couldn't kiss any of them. So many of them fancy themselves in love with me anyway. And, I just couldn't add fuel to that. But you… I knew, that day you first showed up, if I didn't do something drastic, you would walk out, and I'd never hear from you again. So, I kissed you. Then, I didn't want to _stop_ kissing you. It was like waking up. I'd never felt so in tune with someone before. So yeah, I kissed you to get your attention, but I kept kissing you because I could do nothing else."

Draco's words hung heavy in the air, filling Harry a sense of awe so deep he didn't know how to respond. Finally, he cleared his throat, and made a suggestion that would give them both a little time to think.

"We should shower."

There'd be no need for talking with the warm water beating down on them. And, Harry really did need to wash up. The dried blood on his face was beginning to itch, and he was uncomfortably messy down below.

Draco didn't respond, but when Harry stood and held out a hand, Draco eyed it for a moment, as if weighing his options, and then he accepted. His fingers wrapped around Harry's and Harry pulled him to his feet.

Draco's face was sombre, dark with something Harry didn't understand, and it worried him. But, Draco pressed a soft kiss to Harry lips before leading the way to the loo, and it eased Harry's anxiety a bit.

The shower was hot and perfect, erasing all their aches from fighting, and then shagging on the floor. The water ran slightly pink for a few moments, but the blood washed away quickly enough. When Draco reached up to lather Harry's hair, he practically melted forward into the tiles. Draco had such wonderfully nimble hands, and he hit all the right spots on Harry's scalp.

"Massage therapy." Draco said, the words almost muffled by the water.

"Huh?"

"I've studied Massage therapy, and I know quite a lot about pressure points on the human body. It's the reason you feel so relaxed with me. It's why I'm so good at what I do."

Harry smiled at the insecurity hiding just under Draco's tiny boast.

"It's _one_ of the reasons. It also helps that you are a fantastic kisser, you have an amazing cock, and you're bloody gorgeous. Not to mention, kind of nice, when you want to be."

Draco laughed, seemingly a little more at ease.

"You know, I've never let any of the rest of them undress me, either. And, you're the only person who's ever given me a blowjob. No one else has ever offered, though I wouldn't have turned them down."

Heat hotter than the water rushing over them crept up Harry's body at Draco's words. It was amazing to him that the only people Draco had ever been with were his clients. He was sure there were a lot of them, but still, he'd never been with anyone who really cared about him.

As the last of the suds were rinsed from Harry's hair, he turned, grabbing the bottle, and switching places with Draco. Harry had made up his mind about a few things. He didn't know if their relationship, if that was what it was, could last after this naked honesty between them, but he wanted to try. And, even if it couldn't last, Draco had given him so much, helped him through something he thought he'd never do, and Harry owed him. The money? That was nothing. Draco deserved to be taken care of just as he'd done for Harry.

Harry lathered Draco's hair slowly, not sure he was as effective as Draco at inducing relaxation, but Draco moaned nonetheless. Once he'd lathered, he rinsed, and then soaped his hands. He used his slick hands to wash Draco's body. He slid them over slightly bony shoulders, toned arms, a slim waist, and down muscular thighs. He massaged at Draco's back and arse, enjoying the play of muscles under pale skin, as Draco arched beneath his touch.

Then, he spun Draco slowly, and took in the front of his body. Dusky nipples stood out, pebbled and begging for Harry's tongue. Draco's chest heaved as his laboured breath puffed between them, fanning out over Harry's face, and exciting Harry further.

Harry let his eyes fall downward, and moaned at the way Draco's stomach quivered under his gaze, and how very _hard_ Draco's cock was. It jutted out from a nest of light blond curls, straining toward Harry, and leaking fluid that mixed with the water and disappeared as soon as it had formed. Harry groaned, this man would be the death of him. But, what a way to go.

He soaped his hands again, and started with Draco's neck. He rubbed gently at the corded muscles, feeling Draco tense only minutely under his touch. Then, he moved down, kneading Draco's chest, and flicking lightly over those tiny nipples. Draco bit his lip, whimpered, and pressed forward, trying to find contact with Harry's body. Harry did not oblige. He kept himself at a distance, and gently pushed Draco back. Draco whined, but Harry only smiled, his hands drifting lower on Draco's body.

He wanted to badly to stop and stroke Draco's shaft, give him the relief he needed. But, that needed to wait. Harry worked up and down Draco's legs, patting each foot one at a time for Draco to lift to be washed. Harry was thorough, wiggling his fingers between Draco's toes, and making sure to wash each sole.

When he was satisfied with the cleanliness of Draco's legs and feet, he finally moved upward. He didn't touch Draco's cock yet, though. Instead, he pressed at Draco's thighs, urging them apart, and with newly soaped hands, he tenderly cupped Draco's sac.

"Oh god," Draco breathed, throwing his head back and almost collapsing against the shower wall, "Feels so good."

Draco shivered, closing his eyes, and pushing his hips out, desperately seeking more attention from Harry.

Harry rolled each ball slowly, gently, watching the expressions of disbelieve, joy, and need pass over Draco's face. Little splotches of red that had nothing to do with the hot water began to break out over Draco's chest and face. His lips parted, and he sprayed little droplets of water with every exhale. His eyes were squeezed shut, and his fingers clawed uselessly at the tiled wall, as Harry worked him over slowly. He looked beautifully amazed, and it made Harry's heart swell to have been the cause of it.

When he felt Draco could take no more, Harry gave in, wrapping his hand around Draco's length, and stroking. He started off slowly, one hand stroking Draco's cock, and the other still rolling his sac. But, as Draco's hips began to pump, Harry lost his contact with Draco's balls. He worked his other hand faster, harder, as Draco's needy moans increased in volume and urgency. When he felt the first pulse of Draco's cock, Harry used his free hand to pull Draco's head forward, sealing their lips together in a sensual kiss that curled Harry's toes as much as Draco's.

Draco's seed spilled out over Harry's hand, squeezing between his fingers, and dripping down his wrist. In seconds, the thick fluid was swept away, and they were clean once again.

Draco panted heavily, his head still resting against Harry's shoulder were it had fallen during his orgasm. Harry held him tightly, running his fingertips up and down Draco's spine.

"Wow," Draco sighed, a half laugh escaping him, "that was brilliant."

"Yeah," Harry breathed, still a bit in awe of the moment. Somehow, that had felt more intimate than anything else.

"Let's get out of here. I want to take you to the bed and suck your cock until you scream."

Harry's prick jumped in anticipation, and he quite liked the idea, but there were still so many things unsaid between them. Harry was terrified they'd keep letting sex get in the way of actually talking.

"Can we, maybe, discuss a few things first?"

Draco nibbled at Harry's neck, drawing a lustful moan from Harry.

"After. We'll talk after. You're so hard, Harry. You won't be able to think straight. Let me suck you first, I'll make you feel so good."

"Please, Draco. Please just talk to me. You can't avoid this. I need to know… I want a relationship with you. I want to be able to drop by your flat at any time of day, on any day of the week, and not have to worry about seeing one of your other clients. I want to know that I'm the only man you're sharing a bed with. And, I want us to share a bed more than just twice a week. I want you in bed with me as often as possible. God, I want us to go out, and hold hands, and kiss, and I won't even care if pictures of us end up all over the Prophet. I just… I want you."

Sometime during Harry's speech, Draco had cut the water off, and they were standing just inches away from each other, shivering as the water cooled on their skin. Harry stared into Draco's unreadable eyes, and Draco's silence only increased Harry's anxiety.

"Say something! Anything. Tell me I'm stupid. Tell me it will never work. Hell, tell me you hate me, if that's what you're thinking. But, don't just stand there. Please." Harry heard his voice break, knew he was close to tears, but there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Draco bit his lip, raising one hand to run a finger softly across Harry's collarbone, back and forth. After a moment, Draco let his gaze drop to follow the progression of his finger, and spoke.

"You are stupid. You're completely barmy, and I'm sure you could do with a trip to St. Mungo's to get your head checked. Do you even know what would happen if we started seeing each other publicly? Do you know how your adoring fans would react? Can you imagine how many of my clients would rush to sell their story? It would be a circus."

"I'm not asking any of that. I know what we'd be up against. I'm asking if _you_ want the same things. If we are together on this I can deal with all that."

When Draco only continued to worry his lip, so hard he almost drew blood again, Harry sighed and ducked out from underneath his arms. He quickly dried himself, leaving Draco standing, still naked, in the shower. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he walked into the bedroom, and began gathering his clothes. He fought any emotion that tried to surface. He would not break down here. He had to get home. There was nothing here for him. Either Draco really didn't want him, or he was too weak to stand up and fight for them. Either way, Harry needed to get out, as soon as possible.

Draco's voice startled him from the doorway, "I do want that. I want it so much. Do you want to know how thrilled I was when Longbottom told me you were interested in my services? It was like… it was a fucking dream come true. I've wanted you longer than I wish to say, and I was over the bloody moon. I still am, every time you walk through my door. I'd give it up. I'd give it all up for you. But, and god do I hate to admit this, I'm terrified. I'm scared to death that it'll be too much for you. I'll be a burden too heavy for you to carry. I can't walk away from this, only to have you walk away from me. I don't want your money, I never did. But, I'd rather have you in secret than not at all."

Harry spun around so fast he almost lost his balance. The clothes in his hands fell to the floor, and in three strides he was standing in front of Draco, hands hovering just above his shoulders.

"You don't have to make that choice. We can have all that. It won't be easy. There will be people at every turn trying to stop us. We'll fight like cats and dogs. Sometimes, I dare say, we'll even hate each other. But, after all we've been through, after all I've seen you rise above, after the war and Voldemort, and the trials, and the rebuilding, and all the craziness… God, Draco, this will be easy for us. Don't you think, if we can survive all that, we can fight for something we want? Fuck, something we've bloody well _earned_? And, we did earn it. If anyone deserves to be happy, to live their lives the way they want, it's us."

Harry took a deep breath, winded from his long speech, and waited. If Draco said no, if he hesitated for too long, Harry would leave. He'd leave, and he wouldn't return. Draco might have been fine with the status quo, but Harry was not.

"You really don't mind the world knowing that your boyfriend is, not only a reformed Death Eater, but a former prostitute? Because, that's all they'll see. It's all they'll care about." Draco lifted his left arm, practically shoving it into Harry's face.

There, in stark contrast against Draco's very pale skin, was the Dark Mark. For a moment, Harry just stared. He'd known Draco had it; he supposed he'd even seen it, as often as they been naked together recently. But, this was the first time he'd actually thought about it, looked at it so closely.

Harry found he couldn't hate it. The most he could do was wish Draco had never been subjected to such pain and heartbreak. Looking Draco directly in the eye, Harry pulled the arm closer to him. He placed a tender kiss on the inside of Draco's wrist, and then ran the tip of his tongue up the middle of the Mark.

"I don't care," Harry whispered vehemently against Draco's moist skin, enunciating every word very carefully.

Draco shuddered, closed his eyes, and nodded once. But, that wasn't enough. Harry needed some kind of verbal confirmation. He needed to know that Draco was in this with him, and that there would be no more clients. He needed to know they were together, no matter what.

"Tell me. Tell me what you want. Tell me you're mine and you won't see anyone else."

Draco's eyes opened then, a fire burning in them the likes of which Harry had never seen.

"I haven't been seeing anyone else since the first time you were here. But, there's something you should know as well. I may be yours, but you belong to me just as surely."

Draco's lips descended on Harry's, and they were kissing, tongues duelling for dominance, and groaning into each other's mouths. Draco's hands gripped Harry's hair, guiding him backwards, towards the bed. This was just as much as fight as their tussle in the bathroom, except this war was waged with tongues, teeth, and wandering hands.

They fell onto the bed in a tangled heap of limbs, but in seconds, Draco had Harry on his hands and knees. That sinful mouth found its way to Harry's entrance, and Harry clutched at a pillow as Draco's tongue invaded him again and again.

Harry was already open and ready from their hurried fuck earlier, but still, Draco took his time. His tongue probed and curled, savouring Harry as if he were a treat. Harry moaned, bit at his sore lips, and buried his face in the bed. He could hardly contain himself; it was just so fucking good. Then, Draco's cock was nudging at his hole, and it just got better. The burn of Draco entering him was exquisite, and Harry relished it.

As soon as he was seated fully inside of Harry, Draco leaned over him, aligning their bodies perfectly, and lacing their fingers together. Their bodies writhed together, one continuously rolling motion that sent sparks of pleasure dancing through Harry's body.

Draco's cock dragged over Harry's prostate on each gentle thrust, causing wave after wave of lust to sweep over him. Harry's cock dripped steadily, and he ached to wrap his hand around it. But, every time he tried to loosen Draco's grip on his hands, Draco held even tighter. Harry whined, his need so prevalent that he couldn't even think.

Draco chuckled, low, dark and so very dirty, "No, Harry. I'm going to fuck you until you come."

Harry shook his head, still fighting to get a hand free, but Draco wouldn't allow it.

"I can make you come like this, without even touching your cock. You've never felt anything like it. Let me."

Draco's mouth sucked at Harry's neck for just a moment, before he finally released Harry's hands, and rose up to grip Harry's hips. Though Harry still desperately wanted to touch himself, he refrained, just barely.

And, it didn't take long for Draco to do exactly as he'd said. Harry's back arched and bowed of its own accord, his body riding the pleasure without any thought from him. As the heat built and pooled in his stomach, Harry spread his legs wider, pushed back against Draco, and tried to take him as deeply as he could.

Finally, reduced to nothing but a quivering, moaning mass of need so strong it hurt, Harry came with a cry. His cock jerked, untouched, beneath him, and he spilled, shooting long, ropey spurts over the bed. And, Draco was right. Nothing, _nothing_, had ever felt so bloody amazing.

This time, when he collapsed, he fell right into his own mess, and he didn't give a fuck. Draco slipped from his body, and Harry hardly even registered the first spray of come that landed over his arse and back.

"Ugh," Draco grunted, as he fell to the bed beside Harry, "Brilliant."

Harry snorted, "Understatement."

Draco traced a fingertip up and down Harry's spine, unmindful of the mess on Harry's back. They'd definitely need another shower. When Harry turned to look at him, Draco looked shagged out and blissful, and Harry smiled. Then, as if a switch had been flipped, Draco's expression changed. He looked pensive.

"Does it bother you that…" Draco trailed off, swallowing hard.

"Does what bother me?" Harry asked, sitting up and wincing when his arse twinged.

"That I'm always on top?"

Harry laughed, "Are you kidding me? Not at all. I'm perfectly fine with it. I encourage it even."

Draco looked relieved for just an instant, and then he smirked.

"Potter, I think, what you mean to say is that I have a magnificent cock, and you'd love to have it stuffed up your arse as often as possible."

Grinning, and too ridiculously happy to argue, - and what was there to argue about anyway? – Harry replied, "You know, Malfoy, I think you just might be on to something. Though, right now, all I want is another shower. And, maybe a few healing spells, for both of us."


End file.
